


I Like You, I Love You

by UYP



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Breathplay, Chubby Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Shyness, Slow Sex, Sweat, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UYP/pseuds/UYP
Summary: After stopping Eggman from taking over the world, The Freedom Fighters disbanded, with Sonic and Tails heading back home over on Emerald Coast. As Sonic and  Tails, hang out together Sonic starts to grow feeling for the two-tailed fox, as well as some... other parts of him.How will he be able to confess his love to his best friend without coming off as a creep?
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 24





	I Like You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! I'm back to bring you another story.
> 
> So, yeah... first story of the new year (even though it's close to the end of January). So, for my first story in 2021, I thought of writing a story featuring Sonic and Tails. I would like to say that I've never written a Sonic fanfic before in my life, so I wanted to give a shot to see how people would react to it. And if you have seen my other stories I've posted on here, this is going to be a Sonic X Tails fic.
> 
> I would also like to put a reminder that the characters in this story are going to be aged up from their game counterparts, for the sake of reason. I really don't know why SEGA would make these characters ageless but, oh well.
> 
> This is a more down-to-earth, friends-to-lovers type of story, so I'm sorry if the characters in this fic are OOC.
> 
> Also, thank you to my beta readers for proofreading this story and giving your critique.
> 
> And another thing, I'm going to be taking a break from writing a bit to focus more on practicing on my drawings. I'm sorry, but writing these types of stories can be a bit draining y'know?
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story!

It is a nice, warm, summer evening in the world of Mobius. The warm gentle breeze blowing through grass and trees, the animals happily running about, and of course no trouble from the evil Dr. Eggman. Ever since the war ended six months ago, the resistance disbanded and everyone went back building the city that was once destroyed, slowly bringing peace back to the citizens of Mobius. But none of that couldn't be done without the help the everyone’s favorite hero, the fast-lighting blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. 

Sonic is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with a carefree and cocky attitude whose main attribute is his speed, making him the fast being alive. He and Eggman have a long history together, defeating robots, saving a city from mass destruction, stopping a malevolent force of nature from destroying the world, etc. But now that Eggman has thrown in the towel, Sonic can finally kick back and relax at home and be away from his friends in the meantime. Well, all except for one person. 

The blue hedgehog stood outside the front door of his house, not before taking a deep breath as he basks in the peaceful ambiance. Sonic’s home is located right alongside Emerald Coast, getting a clear view of the sandy beach and the wide vast ocean, with the evening sun beautifully shining down onto the sky and water. 

With his mind all clear and the stress-ridden from his body, the blue hedgehog turns the doorknob and stepped inside the house. 

“I’m home!” Sonic called out, taking off his signature red shoes, leaving them by the front door. 

Sonic then smells a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, making his stomach grumble right on cue. Grinning, Sonic makes his way over the kitchen, where he meets a certain two-tailed fox. 

Just as he was about to serve dinner, the fox looked up from what he was doing and gave a friendly smile to the blue hedgehog. 

“Welcome back, Sonic!” A familiar yellow fox kindly greeted him, to which Sonic greeted him back. 

The kindhearted fox is none other than the flying two-tailed kitsune, Tails Miles Prower. Tails is Sonic’s sidekick and boy genius when it comes to making techs and gadgets at such a young age. He’s also Sonic’s best friend and always has been, ever since they’ve first met. When the two-tailed fox first encountered Sonic, he felt such admiration towards him, for how cool and fast he is. 

Since then, he would make himself grow strong and not depend on Sonic to get the job done. He’s saved a city from being destroyed, he gave revenge to Eggman after witnessing his friend’s supposed death on the Ark, and much, much more. Nowadays, Sonic and Tails had become the most prominent members of the Freedom Fighters, with Sonic taking things head-on while Tails and his friends provide back up and support. 

But with Eggman finally defeated, members of the Freedom Fighters disbanded, going back to their daily lives and fixing up the damage the evil doctor has caused. For Sonic and Tails cases, they’ve simply gone back to their home on Emerald Coast to enjoy each other’s company for the time being. 

“How was your day today?” Tails said as he opens the cabinet to take out some glass cups. 

Sonic gave a light shrug, running his fingers through his quills. “Eh, it was nothing special. Ran around a couple of hundred miles, chat with my friends, went a little sightseeing, you get the git of it. Anyways, how’s that project of yours coming along?” 

“It’s coming along okay. It has a few bugs, but they were easy to fix. I just need to finish installing it’s nano components and it should be good for a test drive.” 

Sonic gave a light hum. Tails is always been a nerd when it comes to gadgets and tech. But that doesn’t mean he’s a complete idiot when it comes to technology since he has a fascination with astronomy. The blue hedgehog pulls a chair back and sat himself down on the dining table. 

“So anyway, what’s for dinner, buddy? I’m starving!” Sonic said, ready to chow down on what Tails have made. 

Tails poured some juice he got from the fridge into the glass cups, taking out forks and knives from the drawer and setting them down neatly onto the dinner plates. 

“Just some chicken and white rice. Normally, I would just order a pizza to keep us satisfied for the time being, but I want to do something special and make dinner for both of us.” 

Sonic let out a soft ‘hmph’ before speaking. “Well, yeah but, you don’t have to make dinner for the both of us. I can take care of myself y’know?” 

While it is nice for Tails to make him dinner, he didn’t want to rely on his best friend on the simplest of tasks. 

The two-tailed waved off that comment. “Oh, come on! It’s the least I can do for my best friend. Besides, Eggman finally stopped his evil ways after we won the war six months ago. Aren’t you happy about that? Just a little bit?” 

“Of course, am I’m happy about it. It’s just...” Sonic trailed off, his eyes casting down onto the dining table before continuing. “I’m just a little let down that it’s finally over. I mean, we’ve been fighting against Eggman for how many years, and yet... I just don’t feel satisfied with the outcome. Like, I want to head into the face of danger, feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through my body, y’know? But, after doing it so many times, it... gets a bit tiring.” 

Tails set his dinner plate and glad cup in front of Sonic, not before placing a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Hey, no need for you to beat yourself up about it. I understand that you’re feeling tired of fighting Eggman over and over again. But keep in mind that the people of Mobius depend on you. You’re a hero! Many kids look to you as a role model! And besides, I don’t think Eggman will ever take a break on conquering the world and such anytime soon. He’ll keep trying and trying, but he’ll always lose to the Freedom Fighters! And uh... Sonic?” 

The blue hedgehog looked up at Tails. “If you ever feel like you don’t want to do this hero stuff anymore, just know that I one percent fully support your decision in doing so. Me and the rest of the gang can hold our own against Eggman, and I’ll do the best that I can in protecting my friends. You can count on me! Tails said confidently. 

Sonic gave his friend a soft smile. “Thanks, buddy. It means a lot to me.” 

The twin-tailed fox lightly chuckles as he softly patted the hedgehog’s back. “No problem. Now, come on! Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” 

With Sonic giving a silent nod, Tails removed his hand from his friend’s shoulder and went over to get his food and drink from the kitchen counter and placed them on the dinner table, sitting in front of Sonic in doing so. Then they ate in silence, the both of them making quiet hums of contentment as they enjoyed their meals. 

After a few minutes of silent eating, Sonic downed the last of his juice and slammed it down on the dinner table in a satisfied sigh. Tails finished his food not too long after, as he leaned back against the chair, his belly full and content. 

“That was a good meal. You have outdone yourself Tails.” 

Tails felt his cheeks redden a bit as he smiled at his friend’s compliment. “Thanks. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

The blue hedgehog then gets up from the dinner table and does a big stretch, popping some of his bones. 

“Now that we had dinner, how about we play some video games to pass the time? Whaddya say?” 

Tails gave a nod. “Sure. I’m up for a couple of rounds. Don’t expect me to go easy on you, though.” 

Sonic smirked at Tails' competitiveness. “We’ll see about that.” 

Sonic and Tails both cleaned up and put their dirty dishes in the sink. Sonic then rushed over to the living to boot up their game console, grabbing a controller for him and Tails. Sonic kindly scooted himself over on the couch to make room for his friend. 

“Ready to play some Smash?” Sonic said, giving Tails a game controller.  
Tails sat down on the couch and gave Sonic a cocky smirk. “Ready as ever. Are you?” “Sure. Now...” Sonic trailed off, as he started to boot up the game. “...Let's play.” 

* * *

And so, over the next two hours, Sonic and Tails have played intense matches of Super Smash Bros over and over again. They are both evenly matched, with both of them having won an equal number of rounds. But this final match will truly see who’s the best of the best. 

Sonic picked his character, being the red-hat plumber Mario and Tails picking the tall green-hatted plumber Luigi. No items, three stocks, Final Destination. And with that, the final match began. 

Tails was off to a strong start, racking up a zero-to-death combo in a matter of seconds. 

“Lucky...” Sonic grumpily muttered, making Tails give a shit-eating grin at him now that he has the stock lead. But the blue hedgehog isn’t going to give up so easily. He’s just getting started. 

Sonic to get a combo going on Tails character, managing to get him off the stage and punishing him with a clean spike. Both of them were at each other throats, both taking down each of their stocks till their down to their last one. The sounds of the loud, clacking buttons of their controllers fill the somewhat tense air, as both players were playing safe but also trying to be aggressive as they possibly can. Sonic was starting to feel a bit of pressure as his and Tails' character are sitting at a pretty high percentage. One smash attack and it’s over for him. 

Panicking, Sonic went up to grab Tails to back throw him in hopes of winning the game. But Tails swiftly dodged it, predicting his maneuvers at countered him with a down throw, planning on taking his friend out in style. 

“Say goodnight, Sonic.” Tails said, confidently, ready to take in his victory fair and square by up b’ing him to death. 

But... as Tails done the input command, his up b didn’t get the sweet spot, catching Tails off guard. 

“What? Why didn’t that connect?” Tails said in disbelief. 

‘Now’s my chance!’ Quickly air-dodging back down onto the platform, Sonic immediately does an upward smash attack, causing Tails character to fly straight up and hit the last zone, ending the game right then and there. 

“YES! I win!” Sonic exclaimed, raising both in the air, happy and relieved that we won the intense match against his best friend. Tails only groaned in defeat, holding his defeat wondering what just happened. 

Sonic then got up from the couch, stretching himself in the process before holding a handout to Tails. 

“Good game, Tails.” 

Tails raised his head and looked at the blue hedgehog’s hand before looking up to his face, showing visible signs of saltiness. But... he couldn’t stay mad at his best friend, as a small smile formed on his lips and firmly grasped Sonic’s hand in his. 

“Good game.” Tails softy uttered. 

After firmly shaking his friend’s hand, Tails let go of his hand as he silently got up from the couch to get a bottle of water from the fridge, a took a long swig. 

Sonic gave a soft grin at the still grumpy fox before turning his head toward the television, pressing the HOME button on his controller to check the time. It currently reads 10 pm. 

“Shoot. I didn’t think it would be this late.” Sonic softly muttered to himself. 

Sonic went over to turn off the TV and put their game controllers back into the shelves. The blue hedgehog then let out a tired yawn, his eyes starting to droop a little bit. 

“Alright, Tails. I’m gonna go lock up and get ready for bed.” 

The two-tailed fox put his half-drunken water bottle back in the fridge and looked at Sonic, solemnly. 

“Kay. I’m gonna go clean in the kitchen while you’re at it. I’ll be in bed in a few when you’re finished. Good night, Sonic.” Tails said, flashing him a small but soft grin. 

Sonic felt his chest flutter for a moment before quickly hiding it, replying to his two-tailed friend. 

“Thanks. You too.”  
With that, Sonic proceeded to lock up the house, front door, patio, backyard, everything. 

He then went through the living room and headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower, locking the door behind him. 

Removing his gloves and socks, the blue hedgehog turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up before stepping inside, closing the shower curtains behind him. Sonic let out a blissful sigh as the hot water hit his fur and skin just right, washing all the stress away. Grabbing a bathing rag, he poured some body wash soap onto it and began to lather himself with it, scrubbing off every nook and cranny he can reach around his body. When finished, he squeezed out all the excess water from the rag and placed it back on top of the shower curtain. Sonic let out a hum of contentment as he washed off all the soapy foam from his furry body. 

With all the soap rinsed off from his body, he turned off the shower and opened the curtains a bit to grab two towels left on a rack close to him. One for his quills and the other to wrap around his body. Drying himself off a bit he wrapped the towels neatly around his head and body, stepping out of the shower, his foot paws damping the bathroom mat. He then walked over to the sink and started brushing his teeth. Even though the steam from the shower fogged up the mirror in front of him, he didn’t need it to brush his teeth anyway. After a good thorough 

cleaning, he used some mouth wash, gargled it, and spit it out in the sink, his teeth and breath now minty fresh. 

Finishing up in the bathroom, Sonic grabbed his used gloves and socks from the floor, turned off the light, and headed out, steam billowing out of the bathroom. Humming a little tune, the blue hedgehog went into his room and locked the door behind him. He tossed his gloves and socks into the hamper and went to turn on the light in his room. He then opened his drawer to find and put on some bedtime clothes. Removing the towels from his head and waist, he’d put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs. 

“Alright. Time for me to get some shuteye.” Sonic said, grabbing the used towels and putting them on the edge of the hamper.  
Letting out another tried yawn, he turned the light off and went to his bed, climbing onto it and getting under the covers. With the moonlight shining through the closed blinds, Sonic’s eyes slowly closed as he drifted off into sleep. 

...Only expect, Sonic couldn’t get to sleep. He feels... restless. Like something is holding him back from letting him sleep. And also, he felt a slow, burning heat forming in his stomach his loins starting to stir inside his undergarments. 

Sonic sat up in his bed and removed the covers off his body as stared down at his forming erection, throbbing in his boxer briefs, begging to be touched. 

“Heh. Guess I need a little bit R&R right about now.” 

Sonic glanced over to his nightstand lamp and turned it on, not before grabbing a few wads of tissue paper from his tissue box. Now, he would just look up some porn on his phone or laptop, but nothing tickles him fancy. So instead, he’ll settle his little problem the old fashion way, that is fantasizing. 

Reaching down, he tugged his underwear down and shimmied out of it, his erection springing up from its cloth prison, throbbing in time with Sonic’s heartbeat. Wrapping a warm hand around it, he took in a deep breath then exhaled, closing his eyes as he slowly rubbed his erection up and down. 

As his mind starts to wander, the first that immediately came to mind is his best friend Tails. He tried to think of something else, but it always goes back to his buddy Tails. 

He thought of Tails giving him a warm, kind smile, he thought of himself kissing Tails soft lips, wondering what they would taste like, he wondered what it would feel like if he runs his hands over Tails’ soft fur... 

Sonic let a small moan bubble up from his throat, his cheeks starting to turn red, his cock starting to leak precum as his fantasy slowly starts to become lewder the more, he thinks about his two-tailed friend. More specifically, his body. 

Sonic avoided thinking about this until now, but Tails has put on a couple of pounds since the war ended. Not in a bad way mind you, it’s just that he looks... slightly chubbier than what he originally looked like, having an endearing softness and roundness to his form. 

Over the past few months, Tails sported a soft, plump, chubby belly, producing out only by a few inches. Tails' chest, while his fur does a good job of hiding it, has grown a pair of small, perky set of moobs, outlining them a bit through his chest fur. His hips have grown wider, making them look more feminine. His thighs have grown to be larger and thicker, and his butt had grown to be a full-on bubble butt. Two perfectly round, plump butt cheeks hiding underneath those large fluffy tails of his. Sometimes, he would sneakily watch his friend’s ass jiggle when he goes to get something, or he when he bends over pick up what he ‘dropped on the ground, etc. 

‘Nngh... Tails...’ the blue hedgehog heart rate starts to pick up, his breathing a little heavy as he progressively goes faster in jerking off. His cock was throbbing profusely, precum leaking from his slit, down onto his cock, his hand slicking his dick in a makeshift lube, faint wet squelching noises emitting in the room. 

He fantasizes about what it would be like if he was underneath the bottom-heavy vulpine. Feeling those thick thighs squished against his head, Tails heavy bottom resting against his face, tasting the sinful hole hidden between his deep butt crack. He wants to feel the crushing weight of Tails' body on him, let his breath be taken away from burying his face deep into the vulpine’s booty, and passionately kiss and suck at Tails’ butthole, let his tastebuds be filled with the raw, masculine taste of it. 

The thought of his friend sitting his fat butt on his face was enough to send him over the edge, as the blue hedgehog covered his mouth to prevent himself from moaning out loud. His hips bucked forward, as a geyser of pent-up spunk exploded from this cock. Shot after shot of milky white semen pumped out in violent spurts that made the blue blur’s whole body shake. The first few shot a good few feet in the air before splattering onto the bedsheets, leaving the 

sticky fluid to seep into the fabric. The rest of his ropes was decent at best, as a seemingly endless supply of cum erupted from his twitching, throbbing member. 

Sonic shuddered through his orgasm, his eyes rolling back into his head as a throaty, guttural moan escaped from his covered mouth. His brain struggled to process the flood of intense signals coming from his groin. He could feel his balls wringing themselves dry, pumping out every last drop of semen like it’s his last chance in doing so. With each spurt, his testicles started to ache, as they would till tomorrow morning most likely. His hips bucked sporadically, tremors running through his thighs focused on spreading his seed. 

Eventually, the pleasurable, intense orgasm would soon come to an end. The great ropes of spunk firing from Sonic’s dick would go from smaller spurts to a gentle dribble of cum, to nothing at all, drained. The blue hedgehog’s cock slowly slumped to one side, fully spent but still giving off the occasional hard twitch in his grip. 

Sonic collapsed onto the bed with a heavy thud. He’d never felt so drained; physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. It took incredible effort for him to catch his breath and looked down at the mess he made. The sight made his dick throb as fire off one last measly shot of cum. 

“Haahhh... That... was amazing. I didn’t think I’d come this hard in like, ever.” Sonic slurred out, his toes curling, scratching into the bedsheets a bit. 

The blue hedgehog let out a massive sigh, his whole body sinking into the soft mattress. He then closed his eyes, still quivering as the afterglow from his orgasm starts to settle in. After blissfully lying-in bed for a few minutes, Sonic mustered up his strength to push himself up from comfortable using his arms, before sitting up slowly, being careful not to relive the aching feeling in his balls again. He then grabbed the wads of tissue and began to clean himself up, wiping out all the cum off his hand, dick, clothes, and the sheets. Sure, they’re the stains are going to be a little crusty afterward, but he’d a mental note to change his sheets when he gets the chance. 

Once he finished cleaning up his mess, he tossed the used tissues in the trash can and collapsed onto the bed once again, his body still tingling from that intense orgasm. 

‘I can’t believe I’ve jerked off my best friend.’ Sonic thought, his cheeks turning red at thought of Tails' caring smile. 

Ever since the war ended, Sonic secretly developed a crush on the two-tailed vulpine. When he and Tails were young, Sonic treated him like a younger brother, someone who would follow in his footsteps and grow strong and independent on their own. But as they grew older, he began to see Tails in a different light. He finds him to be, well... cute. Of course, he’d be embarrassed when describing his friend to be ‘cute,’ so he kept those thoughts to himself. 

Sonic moaned a little bit as he dragged a hand across his face as if hiding his flustered face. He has never felt this kind of attraction to someone, especially towards his best friend. I mean, he’s a cocky hedgehog that likes to run fast and beats up robots now and then. But when it comes to feeling fond of someone, he’s nothing more than an awkward, lovesick teenager who doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’d never told anyone about his hidden feeling, he kept that secret bottled up inside him so that he can deal with that himself. But... it’s getting harder and harder as time passes by.  
He wanted to hold Tails’ hand in his, kiss him softly, and holding him close. But because of that lewd fantasy he just had, that attraction now turned into lust. 

He’s got it bad. He’s got it REAL bad for Tails. 

Sonic mentally shook all those forming thoughts about his best friend out of his head. He’s too tired and drained to be having this internal conflict with himself. He’ll save the rest of the trouble tomorrow. Letting a tired yawn, Sonic lied back down and covered himself with the soft, warm blankets, sleep taking hold of him in a matter of minutes. 

* * *

The next morning... 

The sound of the alarm blaring on Sonic’s phone slowly wakes him up, as he sluggishly reaches for his phone blindly, grabbing it and turning off the alarm. Slowly putting his phone back onto his nightstand and pulled the covers over his head, sinking into the mattress by curling up into a ball. He can already feel his eyelids starting to grow heavy, wanting to sleep in for the day. As much as he wants to stay in bed all day doing nothing but play games and watch videos on his laptop, he’s got some stuff he has to do today. 

Groaning, Sonic pulled the covers off of him, and slowly raised himself from his soft bed, having a case of bedhead, his fur sticking up in all directions. Sonic raised his arms in the air, kinking out his stiff joints while letting out a long-tired yawn before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

The blue hedgehog slept pretty well last night after he relieved himself. Although, he may or may have not had one or two wet dreams about Tails. Speaking of which... 

Sonic looked down at himself to see his erection standing straight up, pitching a tent underneath the covers. 

“Morning wood...” Sonic muttered to himself, lightly scratching the messy quills on his head. 

Getting an erection in the morning isn’t going to bother him too much. Well... expect when he goes to the bathroom to pee but still, it’ll go down in due time. Sonic reached down to grab his underwear still hanging on his leg just barely and put it back on, adjusting himself. His erection hung off to the side, outlining his bulge, but it’ll have to do. The blue hedgehog reached over to his nightstand to check to time on his phone. It’s currently 8:30 AM. 

‘Alright. After I get some breakfast, I’m going to go out for my daily jog. And possibly clear my head after what happened last night.’ Sonic thought to himself. 

Every morning, Sonic goes out for a jog to clear his head, and to keep his lithe figure up to date along with his running speed. 

Sonic got up from bed, and sluggishly walked over to his mirror dresser, grabbing a hairbrush to comb his fur with. After a minute of fixing his bed head and smoothing out his fur, he now looks more... presentable. Putting the hairbrush back down on the dresser, he headed out of his room and headed into the bathroom to take a quick piss. He aimed his member down at the toilet due to his morning wood, but he did his business regardless. Flushing the toilet, he washed his hands at the sink, drying them off with a towel before heading out. 

He headed straight downstairs and into the kitchen to get his breakfast. The blue hedgehog isn’t feeling anything special today, so he’ll just settle with a bowl of cereal and keep it moving. Grabbing a bowl and cup from the cabinet, he placed them down on the kitchen counter while he went over to the kitchen pantry to grab a box of cereal. 

Opening the fridge, he grabbed a carton of milk, placing both items on the counter. He poured the box of cereal into the bowl, then the milk afterward, and put both items back where 

he got them, not before grabbing some grape juice to pour into his cup before putting it back in the fridge. The blue hedgehog then brought his food and drink over to the dining table, where sat himself down and ate his breakfast in science. 

About midway through his breakfast, Sonic's ears flicked when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. The blue hedgehog looked up from his plate to see Tails tiredly walking in the living room, stopping for a moment to greet him. 

“Morning, Sonic.” Tails said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
Sonic gave Tails a smile in return. “Morning buddy. Sleep well?”  
Tails gave a light shrug. “Eh. It was nothing special. I watched a couple of videos until I  fell asleep.”  
Tails raised his arms above his head, doing a big stretch, his shirt rising a bit, showing a 

sliver of his soft underbelly. Sonic felt his cheeks warm a bit before he averted his eyes away from seeing that plump belly out for display. 

‘Quit staring Sonic! It’s too early for you to start acting like a horndog.’ The blue awkwardly cleared throat to cover up a little peeping.  
Tails relaxed his body and fixed his shirt from riding up his stomach before responding to Sonic. 

“How about you. How’d you sleep?” Sonic jumped a bit from hearing his friend’s question directed at him. 

“Oh. Uh, well, um...” Sonic stammered a bit before clearing his throat. “I slept pretty okay. I was a little restless, so I listened to music to get me sleepy. Nothing too special about that.” 

Sonic internally cringed at himself so trying to sound nonchalant, wondering if his friend can hear the nervousness in his voice. Seeing his friend's face looking at him in a bit of suspicion, Sonic quickly followed it up with a question. 

“So, uh Tails. What do you plan on doing today?” 

Tails stared at him for a moment before giving a light shrug.  
“To be honest, nothing much. After I finish eating breakfast, I’m gonna head into my  workshop to finish up on my latest invention. Even though Eggman is on his little hiatus, it’ll become very usual if we get to face him again. So, I’ll let you know as soon as it’s done.” 

Sonic gave a light hum in response.  
“Sure. Can’t wait to see what you made, buddy.” 

Tails gave a small chuckle before heading into the kitchen to prep on his breakfast. “What about you? What do you plan on doing to pass the time?” Tails said, pouring cereal  and milk into his bowl.  
Sonic stared down at his cereal bowl for a moment before replying. “Eh, I’m going to do  what I always do. Go on a morning jog, relax for a bit, go a little sightseeing, the usual stuff.” “I see...” Tails said, bringing his bowl of cereal over to the living room and sat on the  couch, eating his breakfast.

  
Both of them remained silent as both would eat their breakfast. But as Sonic finished his  bowl of cereal, he began to contemplate on something.

  
‘Should I tell him?’ The blue hedgehog bit his lip as he thought long and hard about  whether or not he should tell his best friend about what he's feeling. But he doesn’t want to make this awkward for the both of them considering his little... jerk-off session about him last night. 

‘I tell him about it later. Now’s not a good time.’ Sonic got from the dining table and put his bowl and cup into the sink, not before a quick stretch before settling. 

“All right, Tails. I’m going to be heading out. I’ll be back by lunchtime.” Sonic said, making way through the living room and heading up the stairs. 

“Kay. Take care, Sonic.” The yellow fox said, blindly giving a little wave at Sonic while his mouth is full of cereal. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll pick something up for you on the way back.” 

“Thanks.” Tails said, blindly waving goodbye to Sonic while all the more focused on eating his cereal. 

Sonic headed up the stairs and onto his room to change. Getting out of his bedroom attire, the blue hedgehog changed into a jogging outfit, that being a black tank top, red athletic shorts, and white socks. He also grabbed his phone and connected it with his headphone because he feels more comfortable playing music while jogging. Setting earpieces in each of his ears, he turned on his phone and started playing a playlist before he put it inside his pocket and headed out of his room. 

Heading down the stairs, Sonic went to the front door and put on his signature red shoes, before opening the front door. 

“Later,” Sonic said, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. 

The blue hedgehog took in a deep breath then exhaled, basking in the beautiful scenery before him. The cool, gentle breeze brushing his fur, the light rustling of the plants and palm trees, the somber crashing waves of the vast ocean, and the rising sun reflection down onto the clear waters. It feels good to get a breath of fresh air now and then. But now’s the time to get started on that morning run. 

“Okay. Here we go!” Sonic said, getting into a running position.  
And with that, Sonic was off. He decided to start slow by running a couple of laps around  the beach before gradually picking up speed. From then, he would be a blur, running so fast that he’d change directions to run around the lush environment. He would run on water, run through cities and landscapes, etc. Sonic was loving every single second of it, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, the intense breeze blowing through his fur, it almost made him want to never stop and just keep running. 

* * *

After about an hour and a half of running all over the place, Sonic finally decided to stop and take a break at Station Square. He stopped by a local café and took on an outside restaurant chair. Not a lot of people were there at the café early at this time, so the blue hedgehog was all alone to catch his breath. Sonic was softly panting, his body was sheened in sweat, his clothes stuck to his body all wet and gross. 

“Hah... now that... was a good jog,” Sonic said, wiping the sweat off his forehead as the gentle morning breeze helped cool him down. 

Sonic quietly relaxed in his comfortable spot for a minute, the sounds of the busy cars running on the roads, and people walking and chatting making it somewhat peaceful. When Sonic opened his eyes, however, he spotted a small but familiar figure at the mall entrance up ahead. 

Curious, Sonic got up from his spot and rushed over to see who the figure is, dodging traffic all the way. As he gets closer to the figure, he can make out their white fur and long- pointed ears, seemingly wearing a red- trench coat and some sunglasses. Sonic grinned, knowing full well who that bat-figure is. 

“Hey! Rouge!” Sonic called out, jogging up to them with a carefree smile on his face. 

Flicking an ear, the white bat turned around confusingly from hearing her name being called out, only to smile when he saw Sonic running up to her. 

“Well look who it is... I didn’t expect you to be about out and about here, baby blue. Also, that’s quite the outfit you have on.” 

Sonic gave a small chuckle. “Heh. I was about to say the same thing, Rouge. And yeah, I just got done doing my morning run, so I am taking five in the meantime. So, what brings you to the mall this early in the morning?” Sonic said, putting a hand on his hip. 

“I'm glad you’ve asked Sonic. You see, there’s a sale going on today in the jewelry section of the mall and I have to be the first in line to get it. Course, I could just bother Knuckles into getting the Master Emerald again but that's a story for another day.” 

“Ah. I see...” Sonic said, looking seemingly uninterested. The blue blur didn’t care much about Rouge’s obsession with jewelry nor as any girl stuff in general. It’s just not his thing. Plus, with Knuckles protecting Master Emerald, it’s not a surprise that it keeps getting stolen behind his back. But at least he's trying to guard it. 

“Anyways, how are the other members of Team Dark holding up after the war ended?” 

Rouge let out a small chuckle. “Oh, they’re holding up just fine. They’re now back to working for G.U.N. as am I. Omega is still in maintenance while doing upgrades to his battle combat data. That Phantom Ruby did a number to his systems, so it’s going to take a while for him to be stable again. As for Shadow... he’s doing fine, silent as ever but he’s doing fine.” 

“Huh. Well, tell Shadow that if he ever wants a race to see who’s the better hedgehog, I’ll be ready!” Sonic said confidently. 

“Duly noted,” Rouge said, not seeming to care about Sonic and Shadow’s rivalry. 

“How about you? How are you doing now that Eggman’s defeated?”  
Sonic scratched the inside of his ear before replying. “Oh, you know. Taking the load  with my buddy Tails, keeping in contact with Amy and the others. Everything’s going fine on my end. And also... Rouge?” 

“Hm? What is it, baby blue?” Rouge said, raising an eyebrow.  
‘Is it a good idea to tell her what’s going on with you? I mean, she could tell the others  and practically embarrass me!’ Sonic mentally struggled whether or not he should tell his little love problem to Rouge of all people. 

‘But then again... she is somewhat of a reliable source when it comes to romance and stuff. Ugh... I’m gonna regret this aren’t I?’ 

Sonic nervously drew in a breath before speaking up. “Uh, do you... do you give any love advice?” 

Rouge stared at him blankly, making Sonic cheeks lit up in embarrassment. Sonic felt like an idiot saying that. 

Rouge let out an amused chuckle as a smirk grew on her lips. “Well, this is a surprise. Never would’ve thought that the Hero of Mobius would be asking for love advice out of li lol me.” 

Sonic brought his head down to his feet, hanging his head somewhat humiliated.  
“But, since I’m in a good mood this morning, I’ll be willing to help you out of your little  ‘love’ problem.”  


Sonic brought his head up, staring at Rouge wide-eyed. “Seriously?”  
The white bat gave a nod. “Yes. Now, follow me. We’ll continue this in a more... private  area.”  


Rouge turned away and started walking towards the entrance of the mall, to which Sonic  followed her.  
“I hope I don’t regret this,” Sonic muttered to himself, as he and Rouge headed inside the  mall. 

* * *

Sonic and Rouge decided to continue their conversation down at the food court of the mall. Not many people were out and about at the mall today. But that didn’t stop them from getting food to keep them company. Rouge got some ice cream, and Sonic got two meatballs subs, and drinks, one for him and one for Tails. Once they’ve got their food, they made their way over to the quieter part of the food court and took a seat at one of the tables over there. 

“So, you’ve come to me to give you advice. I can’t believe that you, of all people, would be asking for love advice. You’ve got the personality and the looks for it, so what’s the problem?” Rouge said, taking a spoonful of her ice cream. 

“I don’t know! I just... I’ve never felt this way before in like... ever.” Sonic looked off to the side, taking a swig of his soda before slamming it down on the table. 

Rouge raised an eyebrow at his demeanor. “I see.” 

Rouge put her ice cream off to the side for a moment and leans over in her seat, hanging her head in her hands while she stares at the blue hedgehog with intent. 

“Alright, spill it out. Would do you have a crush on? Is it Amy, have you finally give in to her antics?” 

Sonic frantically shook his head. “Oh Chaos, no! I don’t have any feelings for Amy, no matter how many times she persuades me in doing so.” 

“Then who is it, baby blue? I can’t give you advice unless I know who that person is.” 

Sonic was silent for a moment, his eyes finding interest on the table. Is there... is there a small chance that he could make his fantasy into a reality? That he can make an attempt with Tails? Rouge is a good friend, despite the up and downs he and Shadow had, she’s still a really helpful member of the Freedom Fighters. He swallowed nervously, anxiety starting to form in his chest, holding him back from saying anything stupid. 

Rouge was patiently waiting, expecting the name of this certain ‘someone.’ He felt like he should backpedal from this. But he’s Sonic the Hedgehog, he never runs from a challenge, so he might as well go against his judgment and flat out say it. He leaned forward, gesturing Rouge to do the same. She leaned in, a curious expression plastered on her face, eager to hear what the hedgehog is pining after. 

“It’s... it’s Tails.” 

As those words left Sonic’s mouth, Rouge managed to keep her expression still, only her eyes widening a bit. Sonic could see that his little confession completely caught the bat off by surprise. She sat still for a moment, processing what the hedgehog just said before she straightened back up. 

“Uh, wow... that’s got to be, um... well, complicated for you,” Rouge said, struggling on what she should say to that. Sonic couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at Rouge’s words. 

“Yeah. I guess you could say.” He managed to say through his snickering. He settled down after that, a more somber expression filling his face. 

“Complicated is something I put it lightly. You see I’ve... I’ve gotten a crush on him ever since the war ended six months ago.” 

“And I’m assuming that he has no idea about your feelings?” Rouge questioned, to which Sonic could only shrug in response. 

“To be honest... I don’t know. I assume that he already figured me out do you the way I acted this morning, but... I just don’t know. I’ve never told anyone about the stuff I’m going through and you’re the first person that I can ever tell you about.” 

Rouge gave a sympathetic nod. “I understand what you’re trying to say. There’s always a fear of having your feelings rejected.” 

Rouge took another scoop of her ice cream before continuing. “But you’re more so worried about that, are you? Frankly, I've gotten a good understanding of Tails as well as you do... and you don’t know whether he swings that way towards you, right? Not to mention, that he considers you as his big brother...” 

Sonic groaned a bit at the mention of ‘big brother’ and rested his chin against the back of his hand. 

“Oh please. I know him how for how many years and don’t him say anything about it.” Sonic lets out a bitter chuckle. 

“As for the way he swings... I remember back when that he used to have an affair with Fiona Fox. But because that she betrayed the Freedom Fighters, she ran off with Scourge instead. It left Tails pretty depressed and heartbroken about it. It has taken months for him to forgot without her and move on. But nowadays... I don’t have any proof of whether he likes girls or boys. Plus, even if he does swing that way, I doubt that he’d ever... you know...” 

Rouge smirk a bit at the blush forming on Sonic’s face. “You doubt that he would want to ‘do’ you?” 

Sonic felt his face turn a shade of red, not dissimilar to Knuckles’ fur. 

Rouge chuckled teasingly. “Sonic, honey, who wouldn’t want to jump into with a handsome guy like you?” 

Sonic let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Well... you got that right. I am a handsome fellow after all. It’s just that um... I uh... I want to be...” Still red- faced, Sonic took a big gulp of his drink. 

“I... I want to be the pitcher...” Rouge's eyes widened again in surprise. 

“...I’ve always found him to be rather... cute. Despite his calm and calculated style, he has a certain gracefulness in his moves. I think he’s more... beautiful and smart at the same time. 

But also... what you said earlier, you called handsome, right? Some people expect a handsome guy like me to be the dominant one, and the cute submissive one is more... girly.” 

Sonic realized that he used the word ‘girly’ in a negative light, and hastily sputtered out an apology. “Uh... no offense. I don’t have a problem with people being girly and stuff!” 

Rouge burst out laughing at that. 

“Baby blue... do I seem like the ‘girly’ type to you? Honey, I’m not the type of gal who swoons over a handsome guy. It’s usually me who makes them blush.” Rouge grinned. 

“And sure, you can be sure that being submissive is the last thing that I am when it comes to relationships.” Sonic chuckled a bit at that before his face became more melancholic. 

“So... you kind of know my dilemma now. I don’t know whether or not Tails is into guys. And, even if he’s romantically interested in me, I can get past the whole ‘big brother’ thing. As for in bed... I’m guessing he’s sure of a more receiver, I think.” 

Rouge was quiet for a moment before a contemplative expression came upon her face. “You know, you could always ask him if he swings that way or not.”  
“Huh?” Sonic questioned, giving her an incredulous look.  
“Come on! Use that big brain of yours, hun. Even if you don’t confess your feelings 

towards him, you can always find whether or not he’s into guys. Or better yet, just be yourself. Go at your own pace and confess right then and there. I’m surprised that you haven’t even tried it yet... a smart guy like you.” 

Sonic looked away for a moment. “I have thought of doing that. It’s just... I don’t how Tails would feel about it.” 

“So, you think that the risk can outweigh the reward? That I can get by... but you have to understand that you’re going to confess to him at some point. I know that you’re a tough guy, but you can’t keep running away from this. Even if he isn’t into guys, you can’t let these emotions be bottled up inside you forever. You’re going to have to face it whether you like it not. So, please Sonic... confess to Tails that you love him.” 

Sonic was quiet for a moment before giving Rouge a determined stare. “Okay. I’ll do it. Even if it does hurt our friendship, it’s worth giving a shot.” 

Rouge gave a big smirk at that. “There you go, Sonic! That’s what I like to hear! Now go get him!” 

Sonic got up and gave Rouge a grin. “I will! Thanks for the conservation Rouge!” 

“Anytime. Be sure to tell me all the details about it.” 

Sonic rolled his eyes at that. “Yeah, whatever. See you later, Rouge!” Sonic grabbed his bags of food and headed out of the food court, leaving Rouge all by herself. 

Rouge gave a small chuckle as she continued to eat her ice cream. “Still can’t believe Sonic of all people would be making for love advice. I’m sure he’ll be fine on his own.” 

* * *

After that wonderful conversation he had with Rouge, Sonic confidently walked his way back to his house on Emerald Coast, carrying the meatball subs he got from the food court stores with a wide grin on his face. 

‘This is it! I’m going to confess my love to Tails Even if it might taint our lost-lasting friendship, that isn’t going to stop me!’ 

After a thirty-minute power walk, Sonic finally made it back to his house, standing right outside his front door. Taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart, Sonic turned the lock and opened the door, stepping inside to take off his shoes before closing the door behind him. 

“Oh, Tails! I’m home!” Sonic called out, eager to hear his best friend's voice greet him back. Only to be met with silence. 

“Must be busy in his workshop,” Sonic muttered to himself. Oh, well he can make his confession to Tails later when he’s available. 

Sonic makes his way through the kitchen and places his bag of goodies on the kitchen counter. He then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a hearty gulp of it, letting a satisfied sigh as the cold water cooled his body pleasantly. 

Water bottle in hand, Sonic makes his way upstairs when out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a speck of yellow fur wave by, making Sonic smile. 

Excited to meet Tails, Sonic makes his way to the living room, standing a few away from the two-tailed fox. 

“Hey, Tails! I’ve got something I want to tell youuuuu—” Sonic trailed off, his eyes widened and cheeks turning red at the sight before him, making him drop his water bottle onto the carpet. 

Tails was in his yoga gear, wearing a black crop top, black yoga pants, and his signature white and red shoes. He’s also seemed to be wearing headphones, as he’s oblivious to the sounds around him, along with his eyes being closed. Sonic couldn’t help but trained on Tails’ form, his mouth turning dry as he silently watched how Tails’ body hugged his tight clothing. 

The crop top Tails is wearing hugged his chest snugly, outlining his pecs through the tin fabric. Though the crop top did nothing to conceal his soft, plump belly, which it hung out and jiggled to Tails’ movements. Sonic found himself blushing, his eyes trailing down Tails’ chubby belly, down to the vulpine’s groin. He can see the outline of Tails’ manhood underneath those tight yoga pants as he tilted his head a bit, a tingling feeling running through his body, as he eyed up the rather thick bulge. 

‘G-geez... even when he’s not hard, it looks pretty hefty...’ Sonic felt his cheeks go hot, mentally comparing the size of the vulpine’s flaccid member to his, and bit his lip slightly, realizing that his best friend is bigger than him. 

‘Okay, now’s the time to stop being a creeper, Sonic...’ But for some reason, his body seemed to be locked in place, as if he’s entranced as to what’s in front of him.  
The blush on the hedgehog’s cheeks grew deeper, growing slightly aroused, the fabric of his athletic shorts beginning to form an erection. His eyes watched the way Tails’ thick bulge would bounce up and down slightly, as a rush of dirty thoughts began to invade his brain. He felt an urge to go over to Tails and cop a feel onto his thick bulge, feel the heat and weight of it in the palm of his hand. 

Taking his eyes off of Tails’ bulge for a moment, he felt his dick jump in his shorts as he eyed his friend’s hips and thighs. The near skintight fit of those yoga pants allowed his hips to be more... voluptuous. From the way Tails squats down, those tight pants show off the detail of his tree-trunk thighs and his round, perky, bottom. 

Sonic bit his lip, his dick throbbing in his shorts as he watched his friend go into the ‘downward pose,’ bending down to touch his toes while sticking out his round, bubbly behind. After holding that pose for 30 seconds, he would then switch to the ‘reclining pigeon’ position, holding his large legs up, as he is... presenting himself. It more-so looks like he’s spreading his legs ‘eagle style’ rather than a yoga pose. 

‘H-heh... I didn’t know Tails was that flexible...’ Tails let out a rather lewd groan as he holds his pose as best as he cans, the sound making Sonic shudder in excitement and making his cock twitch within its cloth prison. 

‘Goddamn.’ Sonic’s arousal is through the roof, the coiling heat inside his stomach growing more and more, as a small wet spot is starting to form on the tip of his clothed dick. He oh so desperately wants to place love bites around Tails’ body, even more on his lower body than anything else. 

Then, after holding that pose for a minute at least, Tails dropped his legs with a thud, legs open as the two-tailed fox leaned his upper body down, panting from his yoga session. 

“Alright. I... I think that’s enough for today.” Tails said tiredly, leaning himself back up to wipe the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

Taking off his headphones, he turned his head to the side and let out a surprised shout, quickly getting up when he’s Sonic just standing there, watching him creepily. Coming out of his lust-filled haze, Sonic also let out a panicked shout, as he quickly covered his erection using the couch pillow. 

“S-Sonic! I-I didn’t hear you come in. S-so... how’s your morning jog?” 

Sonic nervously gulped down a bit of saliva forming in his mouth and replied, successfully keeping his voice from stuttering. “It was good. I’ve got some meatball subs over by the mall.” 

“I see... Well, thank you for that.” Tails awkwardly thanked Sonic.  
“No problem...”  
The two of them stayed silent, avoiding eye contact with one another. That is until Sonic 

decides to break the salience by clearing his throat.  
“So, uh... why are you doing yoga in the living room?” Sonic said, trying to start a 

conversation.  
Tails perked up. “Oh! About an hour ago, I’ve finished my invention and I went and took 

it for a test drive. Though sadly, it malfunctioned, and I have to go back and fix the system and components, leaving me a little stressed out. So, I took a break from fixing my invention and I thought of doing some yoga to help clear my mind and also exercise. I changed into my workout gear, put on some headphones, and I was off.” 

“Well, yeah... I see that.” Sonic trailed off, his eyes flicking down to sneak a quick peek at Tails’ hips, seeing those thick thighs well defined underneath his skintight yoga pants. 

“And also...” Sonic jumped a bit and flicked his eyes up to his friend’s face. “...Why were just standing there I was doing yoga?” Tails questioned; his eyes trained onto Sonic’s face. 

Sonic was starting to panic, his mind racing a mile a minute, desperately trying to figure out what he should say to his best friend without making it weird. 

“Oh, you know... I was... I was uh... just watching you for support.” The blue hedgehog lamely put out, causing Tails to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Really now? Then why are you covering your crotch with that couch pillow?” Tails pressed on, pointing at the object covering Sonic’s clothed erection. 

“I-I... I’m uh...” Sonic stuttered out, demeanor growing more distressed each second. He has been put into a corner, his mind going struck and his words stuck in his throat. 

Tails put two and two together, his face turning red at the thought of the reason why Sonic is covering his crotch. 

“S-Sonic... are you...?”  
But before Tails could finish his sentence, Sonic immediately cuts him off, “Igottagobye!” In the blink of an eye, Sonic dashed his way upstairs to his room in a  flustered state, leaving Tails all by himself, staring in bewilderment at where Sonic once was. 

“Sonic wait!” Tails said, going through the living room and heading upstairs after Sonic. 

With the way Sonic has been acting today, there’s no doubt about it that Sonic has a crush on him. Thinking about his best friend having an attraction towards him caused small but warm fluttering in his chest. He just needs to confirm it himself that Sonic likes him. 

* * *

Sonic sat in his bed, all curled up in a ball, his head resting off to the side in his arms. He felt ashamed of himself... for seeing his best friend in a different light, for being some sort of pervert. 

Sonic raised his head from his lap and stared at the ceiling, his not at all focused. Closing his eyes, Tails’ cute face smiled back at him. Sonic groaned, frantically shaking his head to get rid of the forming thoughts of Tails in his mind. But that’s all he can ever think about! 

He had dreams of him every night, his brotherly love for Tails growing stronger each day. Those dreams start from being simple hugs and light kisses, to wanting to place love bites all of his body and having sex with him. And it doesn’t help due to the new plumped up look Tails has gotten over a few months. 

“Tails,” He muttered under his breath. “I’ve fallen in love with you.” 

Suddenly, a knock came from his locked door, making him jump, coming out of his somewhat deprived state. 

“Sonic? Are you okay? Can I please talk to you for a moment?” Tails worriedly said to Sonic. 

Sonic silently got up from his bed and unlocked his bedroom door, opening it to only give Tails a neutral stare. 

With a sigh, Sonic motioned Tails to step into his room. “Come in.” 

The two-tailed fox stepped inside his room and sat on his bed. Quietly closing the door behind him, Sonic went over and sat on the bed besides Tails, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes not meeting Tails. After a few seconds, Tails had not lost his patience and questioned the blue hedgehog. 

“Alright, Sonic. Can you please tell me what’s going on with you? You’ve been acting weird since this morning. Why are you suddenly more bashful all of a sudden?” 

Sonic continued to stay silent, staring down at his lap to avoid eye contact with his best friend. 

Tails placed a comforting hand on Sonic’s shoulder. “Sonic, please tell me what’s going on with you. Whatever you’re trying to say, I won’t judge you for it. I promise.” 

Sonic stared up his friend’s face, giving him a warm and comforting smile, making his face heat up a bit and his heart flutter in his chest. 

“Is... is it something that has to do with me?”  
“What? No, it’s not that. It’s just...” Sonic hesitantly placed a hand on Tails’ chest. 

He could feel his soft heartbeat pulsing gently against his fingertips. It was so hard not to kiss Tails. Sonic hated the fact that he’s more vulnerable in this state, someone who refused to admit their bottled-up emotions kept inside for so long. Tails was undoubtedly more of the sensible, younger, and smart one of the two. It’s no doubt that Tails had already figured him out. He didn’t want to rush into things without thinking. He wanted to do what is right for both of 

them. Sonic mentally shook his head, knowing he was thinking trash bit unable to stop himself. He sighed for the second time in the last few minutes. 

“Look, Tails. I've been thinking about this over the last couple of months and I just wanted to say that I...” He paused, staring down at the floor as if he’s hesitating to say those three fabled words. 

“...I... I like you.” Sonic said, looking at him dead in the eye saying it. 

Tails remained silent, his eyes widening a sot blush began to bloom on his white, furry cheeks. Sonic wanted to hold him close and plant a gentle kiss on his face, but he’s held himself. 

“And... how long have you liked me?” 

“Over the past few months since the war ended. It’s just... there’s just something about that just pulls me in, wanting to get closer to you. Your charming personality, your soft smile... I... I can’t get enough of it. Also...” 

Sonic paused, staring down at the floor again as if he’s asking for help. “In the back of my head, I wish that we’re able to... well, be together, and... I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

This isn’t good. He is starting to break down in front of Tails. He’d always stayed strong, through everything they’d ever been through when they were young, and in their teenage years. Back then, Tails was always the one who gave up easily, who needed help and encouragement, but now times have changed. Tails slowly moved closer to Sonic, reaching out to wrap his arms around him and rest his chin against his shoulder, comforting the emotionally distressed hedgehog. Sonic immediately calmed, wrapping an arm around Tails in return. 

“It’s okay, Sonic. I understand what you’re trying to say to say. You like me, is that right?” 

Sonic was silent for a little bit before letting a breath out through his nose. “...Yes.” Tails smiled, leaning back but not getting out of Sonic’s grip, of two of them kept close to one another, face-to-face. 

“You don’t have to beat yourself up when you’re around me. You were acting weird around me this morning, so I thought it might’ve been something to do with me. And then not too long ago, you were watching me doing yoga, so I put two and two together and... yeah.” 

Sonic let an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Heh... you got me all figured huh?” 

Honestly, Sonic isn’t surprised that his friend figured out that he’s in love with him. They’ve known each other for so long, after all. 

“Yeah. And also...” Tails looked off the side, his face turning red as he sheepishly scratched his cheek with his finger. “...I’ve also got a crush on you.” 

Sonic heart pounded in his chest, a warm giddy feeling fluttering in his chest as a wide smile broke on his face. “Really? You like me back?” 

Tails gave a shy nod in return. “Of course. Ever since we first met, I’ve grown an affinity towards you. You’re just so... carefree and outgoing, and the way defeat Eggman's robots and stopped his evil plans was so cool. It inspired me to learn how to fight and protect the friends I hold dear. I just want to say that... you’re amazing, and I... I like you for that.” 

Sonic went forward to grab his friend and give him a great hug, his little tail wagging in excitement that Tails loves him back. Tails was shocked for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle, hugging him in return, wrapping his tails around the hedgehog. 

Sonic felt... ecstatic. He feels relieved and happy that Tails loves him back. Sonic hugged him tighter, holding him close as if he doesn’t want to lose his friend, no, his love. 

Eventually, after few minutes of hugging one another, both of them pull away, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“So... does that mean we’re... boyfriends?”  
Tails gave a shy nod. “Y-yeah, and also Sonic... I have a question to ask you?”  
Sonic raised an eyebrow at Tails’ nervous behavior. “Sure, bud. What is it?”  
Tails fidgeted a bit before bringing his gaze up to the blue hedgehog. “Um... you aren’t  displeased with the way I look?”  
“No, of course not. Why do you say that?”  
The color of his cheeks flushed as he quickly glanced away to his hands in his lap. “Well,  it’s just... you’re exceptionally handsome, Sonic. And I’m aware we’re on two different levels of attractiveness so I thought that you might be disappointed.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa what...” Sonic stopped him right there. “Disappointed? Tails, why would I be disappointed at you?” 

Tails glanced at him, using one hand to motion to himself. “I’m... average at best while you’re... higher than that.” 

“Tails, stop saying that you’re not attractive okay? You’re really damn cute. And uh...” Sonic’s green eyes trailed over Tails body as he ended up flushing a bright red and he shifted his to the floor. “...You’re seriously my type so please stop thinking like that about yourself, okay?” 

“That’s not-I mean, I’m not saying that I know what you like and all, that’s not what I’m trying to say. Tails said as he rubbed his hand over his thick thigh. 

“I just thought that... me putting on a couple of pounds would make me average in terms of attractiveness.” 

“Just 'cause you’re a little heavier?” Sonic could tell with the way Tails’ cheeks lit up that he hit the nail on the head.” 

“No. Just, no.” Sonic leaned forward a bit, laying his hand onto his. 

“It looks attractive on you. Sure, you’ve got rounder hips and thighs and you look good because of it. Look, it’s sexy okay? Anyone who says otherwise can go screw themselves. People have their preferences and you're definitely fit my preferences.” 

Realizing what he just said, Sonic let a sigh rubbed a hand over his flushed cheek as he glanced at the floor. “Fuck... I can’t believe I just said that.” Sonic muttered out. 

Tails let out a soft puff of a laugh as he glanced at Sonic, his cheeks just as red as his. “Well, would you kiss me?” 

A flare of heat tingled it's way up to Sonic’s spine as his heart decided to pound hard in his chest, ringing his eardrums. 

“I’d kiss you in a heartbeat if you let me.” He admitted, meeting Tails’ eyes. 

“I, uh... never been kissed before.” Tails mumbled out, his ears flattening as he lowered his eyes to his hands in his lap 

“It’s okay if you’re feeling nervous. Kisses happen when they happen you know? I mean you are pretty kissable so... yeah.” 

“Kissable?” 

“Yeah. Your lips... they’re uh, yeah...” Sonic bit the inside of his cheeks as he glanced at his friend’s plump lips. “Why are you licking your lips and tugging at them with your teeth?” 

“I do it when I’m nervous.”  
“I see...”  
“Hey, Sonic?”  
The hedgehog’s green eyes snapped up. “Yeah?” 

Casting a shy glance at Sonic from the corner of his eye, Tails dropped the biggest bombshell the hedgehog could ever expect. 

“Can you kiss me?” 

Sonic felt his throat tightened; his heart pounding as hard that his hand on Tails’ own tightened a bit. “Are, um, are you sure?” 

Tails nodded firmly. “Of course. You’ve been very kind to me and...” Biting his bottom lip, he twisted to face Sonic as best he could, given the position they’re sitting in. “...I want to.” 

‘Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, this is happening.’ 

Sonic swallowed hard and bridged over the space between them, lifting his slightly shaking hand to brush his fingertips over Tails’ cheek. The fox didn’t pull away and instead lean his head forward a bit to let Sonic’s palm slide over a fuzzy, flushed cheek till he could feel the soft fur against his fingers. Sonic’s eyes glanced away from those luscious plump lips that were between those perfectly white teeth to those bright, sparkling blue eyes that were wide and full of emotion that Sonic couldn’t completely read. 

“You sure?”  
“Yeah. I’m sure.”  
He didn’t need to be told any more than that. Sonic tipped forward slightly, checked to  make sure Tails was okay just to make sure before closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against his in a soft kiss. Tails’ eyes closed instinctively but Sonic couldn’t look away from the blurred vision of those lovely eyelashes. He pulled back after a few seconds and when Tails didn’t open his eyes, he used his hand to cup Tails’ cheek, tilting his head to the side slightly so he can dip back in. 

He pressed a little harder, but still gentle enough that if Tails wanted to, he could pull away. But he didn’t pull away and when his lips moved to press back into the kiss, Sonic could feel a rush of warmth that made him a little breathless. 

They pulled apart again after a moment. Tails opened his eyes, sparkling in a way that made Sonic smile. The hedgehog bumped their noses together, earning a soft smile in return. Tails reached forward to grip his free hand onto Sonic’s collar and tug him a bit closer, planting their lips together once again. 

A soft breath came from Sonic’s nose as he pressed against Tails’ lips, enjoying the soft feel of them against his own. For a guy who’s never been kissed before, he was doing a pretty good job at it. 

Their lips pulled apart with a soft smacking sound before they’re pressed together again. Over and over, one soft kiss after another. They would move occasionally, adjusting the angle and pressure, but Sonic’s hand remained over Tails’ cheek and his hand was still clutching onto Sonic’s collar, both seemingly locked in place. It was innocent, and pretty tame compared to Sonic’s standards but overall, it was amazing. 

`The feeling of Tails’ lips pressed against his own made his blood rush and his heart pound. The soft breaths they shared, and the way Tails leaned into him was a lot more romantic than Sonic thought. And he loved it. In fact, it was incredible. This is the kind of kiss he’d always been waiting for without knowing it. 

Sonic let out a grunt of approval and found his fingers twisting into Tails’ head fur, his thumb absentmindedly brushing over the fur on Tails’ cheek as he dipped in for another kiss. He felt that he and Tails should make out more often because this is a hell of a lot better than what he’s used to if his heart has anything to say about it. 

This kiss... was slowly growing more and more intense than it been moments ago. From what started it off as soft and gentle to now Sonic could only describe as utter desperation and want. The blood in his veins turned red hot, churning with something he couldn’t describe. 

The feeling of Tails' breath, hot and wet against his lips and his soft, plush body pressed up against his made his toes curl and skin tingle in delight. 

He wanted to do something and everything with the guy he had fallen in love with, Sonic truly wanted that. But that was interrupted when Tails made a noise of discomfort and began to pull back. 

“W-wait.” Tails gasped against Sonic’s lips. While his body seeks out for more of Tails' kisses, his hand on his chest was enough to restrain himself as he stared at the fox in confusion. Sonic blinked, breathing heavily, looking at the fox in bewilderment. 

“What? What is it?” He asked, brushing his fingers along Tails’ throat for a moment, feeling him slightly tremble beneath his grip? “What’s wrong, buddy?” 

“U-um, I... I just... don’t know what to do.” Tails shyly murmured. 

He looked down between them, seeing the sight of his erection pressed firmly into Sonic’s stomach. He let out a small, embarrassed sigh, his hands fidgeting in his lap. 

“I want... I want to do something, but I just... don’t know what to do.” 

“Tails, hey,” Sonic said gently, his eyes full of understanding as he laid a comforting hand onto Tails’ shoulder. “It’s alright. Can you look at me, please?” 

With his eyes locked to his lap, Tails listened to Sonic’s comforting voice, looking up to see the understanding look in Sonic’s eyes. 

“It’s okay.” Sonic soothingly said, reaching a hand out to gently caress his fingers through the hairs of Tails’ fur, ruffling it up a bit before gently soothing it out and pulling him closer. 

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Tails. I’m in no rush and I won’t force you to do anything.” 

Tails collapsed into Sonic’s arms, wrapped an arm around his waist, and buried his face into his shoulder. Even through the burning, throbbing heat in his pants, Sonic was willing to take this time with Tails in every sense of the word. He didn’t want to have sex with anyone. He wanted to have sex with Tails, and only Tails. 

“I do want to. It’s just...” He tightened his fingers in Sonic’s shirt and rubbed his cheek along the hedgehog’s shoulder. 

“...I don’t know how far we’ll go. But I just want to be with you.” Tails looked up at Sonic, offering him a miserable little look. “I... I want you.” 

Sonic listened quietly and didn’t move when Tails voiced his wants. When he fell silent, Sonic’s eyes darted from his face to their chests. They were so close they were practically one now. With a gentle smile forming on his lips, Sonic once again reached out, cupping Tails’ jaw in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the fur on his cheek. Then, with a light gesture, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Tails once again. The kiss was not hungry or exploratory but sweet, gentle, and soothing. Tails instantly relaxed into his arms; his eyes drifting shut as every bone in his body turned to jelly at the chaste, tender kiss. He felt as would melt into Sonic’s warm, comforting embrace, his fingers tightened in his tank top to keep himself upright. 

“Okay, Tails.” Sonic breathed, out pulling back just enough to look into his eyes, offering him a patient smile. 

How about this, we can go at your pace, take things as slowly as we can. And if you want something more than that, you can always set the pace whichever way you can, buddy. Would that be fine?” 

Tails nodded gratefully, keeping his eyes locked on Sonic’s face, soaking up every inch of him. 

“Okay, Sonic.” Tails whispered, offering a smile of his own, brushing his thumb over the swell of the hedgehog’s lower lip. “So... what do we do now?” 

Sonic let out a soft chuckle, the deep rumble in his throat comforting. “Well, we can lie down on the bed and continue where we left off...” 

Tails nodded, biting his lip. “Yes, please. I want to lie down with you. B-but, can I take my clothes off? They're getting rather tight...” 

Sonic smiled. “Of course.” 

Tails got up from the bed and started taking off his yoga gear. He started by taking off his crop top, pulling it up and over his head, his small but perky set of moobs flopped out of his cloth prison. Tails rubbed his chest a little due to them feeling a little sore from the tight crop top before moving on to take off his other piece of clothing. 

Taking off his shoes from his feet first, Tails took off his yoga pants after, his wide hips finally free from being squashed from the tight spandex. He stepped out of each pants leg, his thick thighs rippling when his feet hit the floor. Finally, his erection along with a sizable set of balls sprung out from his uncomfortable clothing, throbbing thickly in the air. Breathing a sigh of relief now that he’s out of those tight clothes, he tossed them to the side and bashfully looked over to Sonic, his lips curving into a shy smile. 

“Okay, Sonic. I’m ready.” 

‘Wow,’ was all Sonic ever could think as he felt his cheeks blaze red and his cock throbbing in his shorts. Sonic felt like he was going to pass out due to the amount rushing through his head and his dick. Oh, how he desperately wants to run his hands all over Tails’ now naked body and a bite out of those large, plump thighs and so on. But, he has to keep in mind that this is Tails’ first time with him, so he has to take things slow in order to make him comfortable. 

“Alright. Give me a sec for me to get out of my clothes.” 

Sonic efficiently got of his jogging clothes in no time flat, his erection bobbing and throbbing profusely between his legs, leaking precum from the tip. Now that he and Tails are fully naked, Sonic took a breath in to calm his frantically beating heart before looking over to his two-tailed lovers, gently ushered him to come on the bed with him 

Tails complied, coming forward onto the bed to sit in Sonic’s lap, the hedgehog wrapping a safe arm around his waist. Sonic flexed his fingers on the fox’s hip, pulling him flush before pressing little kisses to his lips. 

Tails made a low sound in his throat and leaned into those little, slow kisses eagerly, seeking out for more. Then, daringly, he flicked his tongue out, running it over the edge of Sonic’s lip. Tails suddenly realized he was addicted to the feeling and wanted more of Sonic’s mouth. 

Sonic pulled for a moment to look at Tails in the eye. “Want me to lay you down?” “Yes please.” He murmured.  
Sonic gave a soft chuckle before he scooted up from the bed to lay himself back against 

the pillows as in invitation. Holding his arm out of him, Sonic offered a smile and wink, playfully putting on his charm before patting the bed. 

“Come on. We’ll go at your pace.” 

Tails felt a wave of nervousness but also excitement at the sight of Sonic sprawled out on the bed like that. So, he simply did as he was told, he scooted up the bed with Sonic, stretching out next to him. As he lay next to the blue blur, he snuggled closer to him, pushing his nose into his neck, his body relaxing to his earthy scent. Sonic smiled at the affectionate gesture, lightly rubbing his friend’s head before gently pushing him away so that he would climb himself on top of him. 

Tails stared up at his lover above him, trying to keep his nervous shifting subtle. 

“Ready to continue where we left off?” Sonic said, offering the two-tailed fox a kind smile. 

Hesitant for a moment, Tails gave a small nod and tried to calm his heart from beating out of his chest. “Yes.” 

Smiling, Sonic leaned down and kissed Tails once again, his lips meeting in a soft caress. Removing his lips from Tails, Sonic started to trail his kisses downward. From his cheeks, the blue hedgehog placed soft, butterfly kisses onto both of them before moving to his jaw, sounding 

them out as he worked his lips on the fox. Tails giggled at the light ticklish feeling not before letting out a quiet gasp as Sonic lips shifted down to his neck, gently working their way against the hollow of his throat. 

Sonic inhaled through his nose, breathing in the fox’s clean, alluring scent but also a hint of masculine musk due to his workout session from earlier. He then exhaled a warm huff of breath against Tails’ neck, making him shiver a bit as his legs squirmed underneath him. Sonic took a moment to bring his hand down to Tails’ pecs, running his fingers through his fluffy chest fur before gently groping onto his small, perky moob. 

Sonic pressed his lips to Tails neck once more, pressing them firmly against the crook of his throat, sucking on his Adam’s apple for a moment before pulling back, turning his attention onto Tails’ torso. 

“Oh, Tails...” Sonic breathed out softly, a thrill running a spine, his cock throbbing thickly between his legs. 

He took a moment to gaze at Tails’ tantalizing soft body, taking him the soft curves of his beautiful form. Sonic bit his lips, moving his hand down onto Tails’ belly, his fingers indenting into the soft, pudgy flab before sliding it upwards to his chest again, getting in one more feeling up of the fox’s soft figure. Sonic bent forward and pushed himself down, his hands gently pushing against Tails’ shoulder so his face would be repositioned directly over Tails’ soft pecs. Sonic turned his gaze up to his lover as if he’s silently asking for permission to continue. Tails looked down at him, his body lightly trembling as his face is burning red and his breath is coming out in soft pants. Seeing the look the almost pleading look in Tails’ eyes, it was okay for him to continue. 

Sonic turned his eyes back onto the fox’s chest, his cheeks growing warmer by the second, as he gently rubbed his hands onto Tails’ fluff, the feeling of his fingers running through the soft, luscious fur bring a nice pleasant feeling. He then groped onto Tails pecs, gently rubbing around in small circles, rubbing his thumb over to where the nipple is hidden underneath, making the two-tailed let a soft moan escape from his lips, his back arching a bit from Sonic’s light touch. 

“Nnnh...” Tails breathed out, letting out a quiet gasp as Sonic kissed his chest softly. The hedgehog’s lips firmly lashed onto Tails’ now uncovered nipples, softly sucking at the bud while his hand gently massaged the other pec, his finger lightly toying his nipple in circles. Sonic letout another warm huff against Tails’ fur before diving back in and placing a firm bite onto Tails’ chest, making him cry out as his fangs pleasantly punctured his skin. 

With his mouth still latch onto Tails’ pec, Sonic stuck his tongue out and teasingly licked at the fox’s hardened nub, trailing the tip of his tongue over it, slicking it with his saliva. With a soft moan bubbling up from his throat, Sonic removed his mouth from his pec, an outline of his bite mark visible on Tails’ skin before he shifted his head over his other pec, giving the same oral attention as the last. He shifted his hand over to massage the lavished pec he’d once left. 

‘I can’t get enough...’ Sonic could feel Tails’ chest rise and fall against his mouth, his heartbeat fainty pulsing through his closed lips. The fact that he could feel Tails’ heartbeat against his mouth sends an electric shiver through his body as his cock dribbled precum, his thoughts starting to grow hazy in lust. 

The pheromones of Tails’ scent from before were slowly growing more... alluring. Tails’ had a unique type of flavor, a sort of spiciness as you will, with a tinge of salt, mostly done from his yoga session. Sonic groaned softly against Tails’ chest, slowly shifting his body downward, stopping for a moment when he felt Tails’ erection pressed against his toned buttcheeks. 

Sonic shuddered in lust, letting out a hot huff of breath against Tails’ nipple, slick with his saliva. He bit his lips as he felt the fox’s thick erection throb against his cheeks, felt a hot, burning heat radiating from it. 

Letting out a low purr, Sonic raised his backside up and over the fox’s throbbing dick and continued his descent onto Tails’ body, mashing his lips against his body once again. As he continued his slow grind downwards, he once again stopped for a moment to hungrily licked his lips once his face is in level with Tails’ chubby belly. 

Sonic swallowed hard at the sight of it. He hadn’t thought about it till now, but he might’ve developed a chubby kink for Tails. He doesn’t know why but seeing Tails’ belly in front of him gives in a giddy feeling inside his stomach. 

His belly is a perfect, soft and lovely round ball of flesh that produces out over a few inches and spills beautifully down to his waist, the luscious white fur on his front look all-the- more inviting. 

He felt such an overwhelming desire to feel every inch of Tails’ beautiful belly. To feel every inch of it, kiss it, lick it, bite it, suck it, and worship it. He wants to hold Tails close to him like a teddy bear, make him feel good and loved. 

Raising a shaky hand, he gently placed it onto the center of the vulpine’s belly, with Tails letting out a small mewl as he squirms a bit from the light touch, his cock twitching underneath Sonic. 

“It’s so soft...” Sonic murmured, giving the belly a few light squeezes. 

His belly felt warm beneath Sonic’s hand and very, very soft. It almost feels like it’d be perfect to cuddle up against, to sleep on, to bury his face against it. 

Sonic put his other hand on Tails’ belly and moving it over to the bounteous softness. He down firmly, the pudgy flesh yielding easily under his palms, letting him knead, massage it. Tails felt his breath hitch as he tries to stifle the sound from escaping his mouth. 

“Mmnnn... your hands feel warm, Sonic. It’s... kinds nice.” Tails quietly said, pushing his belly out by arching his back, wanting more of his touch. 

Gladly accepting the invitation, he pushed his hands deeper, exploring the pudgy orb in slow, determined strokes. 

“Um...” Tails called out making Sonic paused for a moment to look up at his two-tailed lover. 

“Hm? What’s wrong? Did I do something I wasn’t supposed to?” Sonic asked, worried that he’d make Tails uncomfortable. 

“No! You didn’t do wrong. It’s just...” Tails paused for a moment, looking off the side while his cheeks were red. 

“...I didn’t know you’d have a fascination with my stomach.” 

“Well, your stomach is very kissable.” As soon as those words left his mouth, Sonic’s heart lodges itself in his throat, pounding with anticipation and fear. And it doesn’t help when Tails gave him a blank, neutral stare. 

“Uh, Tails I—” Sonic began, stumbling over his own words, not sure what to say. “That’s not what I—” 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind at all.” He says, leaning a bit to lay a hand upon Sonic’s. 

“Nobody’s ever liked my body this much before. Especially my belly. No matter how I’ve tried to get rid of it.” He says looking down at his bare middle. 

“Don’t,” Sonic said firmly. “Not unless to have to. I mean... just look at you.” Sonic let a soft, kindhearted smile spread across his lips. 

“There’s so much of you that I want to learn about. Especially this.” 

Sonic kindly pushed Tails to lay down back on the bed, making him bend down and kiss Tails’ belly, the unmistakable smell of spicy scent, with a faint hint of sweat pressed against his lips. 

“Every part of you is perfect, Tails. Your belly, your hips, thighs, and buttocks. Everything about you is beautiful, Tails. Don’t you forget that.” 

Tails let out a tiny laugh as a sly grin form on his face. “Well then... why don’t you show me?” 

Sonic stares at the generous flesh curving out from Tails’ body, his eyes running up and down every inch of the rounded beauty. There’s so much to touch, yet he doesn’t know where to even start. 

But, replaying the thought in the back of his head a few moments ago, he did that he wants to worship every part of Tails’ body. So, why not have fun with Tails’ belly before tending to Tails’ red rocket between his legs? 

Sonic moved himself to a more comfortable spot on top of Tails and drops kisses all over his belly, all tiny and soft, loving the way the warm flesh dips beneath his lips, and how it rises and falls to Tails’ breath. He pressed so many kisses onto that soft, furry belly but it’s not enough. So, he opens his mouth and dragged over the abundant swell, making Tails let out a gasp, catching the tiniest breath. 

As he continues to move his mouth, he cradles Tails’ belly in his palms, shifting his attention now and then to running his hands over the arc of it, even going far up to Tails’ chest. 

“Your belly is so soft. Along with the rest of you.” He whispers in awe, dropping another kiss onto it. 

“You’re perfect. I love it. And I love you.” Sonic pushed his face into the soft fur and plump flesh. 

A hand settles on his head, combing sweetly through his silky fur. “I love you too.” Tails said sweetly. 

Hearing Tails confess pushed him forward. He mouths at the furry skin, sucking on it gently, teasing enough to leave a lingering mark. But he can’t stand the thought of staying in one spot while there’s so much to explore. Also, his unattended cock is hard and waiting to be touched. As much as he wants to leave as many marks across his belly, the show must go on. 

So, for last little temperament, before he descends to Tails’ crotch, Sonic gave that pudgy a good ol’ slap, making Tails let out a small yelp from the sudden impact from his midsection. The white ball of flesh rippled like water from that slap, bouncing and wobbling before slowly settling. The overall feeling from slapping his stomach was somehow very satisfying to the hedgehog. 

Now that he got his little belly worship session all out of his system he can finally continue downward. 

Pushing his hands down onto Tails’ center belly, Sonic bit his lip as he rolled his hips down, brushing his groin against his, making them both moan out in unison with one another. The hedgehog let out a slight hiss of breath, grounding his arousal firmly over Tails’ erection. 

‘C-chaos...’ Sonic’s cheeks were burning as he rolled his hips down once more, grinding the erected groins together, frotting as the precum leaking from both their dicks made them more... slicker. He continued down, trailed his hands up and down Tails’ body, his fingertips toying along those hardened nipples, palming along the vulpine’s stomach, etc. 

Sonic couldn’t help but shiver, the tip of his ears slightly red as he felt the fox’s cock trail up his torso, the thick meat pole feeling heavy and hot against his upper body. Sonic flinched as Tails’ cock almost slapped him in the face. 

‘I’ve almost got my face hit from that...’ Swallowing audibly, Sonic opened his eyes as he finished his descent, his face now within Tails’ groin. 

The hedgehog felt as mouth water slightly at the sight of it, taking in a slow, deep breath through his nose, inhaling the small but potent scent emitting from his cock. 

Tails’ cock is... well... big to say the least. Sonic can’t even fathom as to how his two- tailed lover was able to grow an impressive thick length. Especially after he saw them being squished down by that tight spandex from before. Even his balls looked big, resting under his thick dick, the size of it almost that of a tennis ball. Sonic felt himself licking his lips when he sees the tip oozing out precum, the sticky trail slowly running down his cock in an almost alluring fashion. 

“...Wow.” Was all that Sonic could say, looking at his lover’s member, as if it was a mere trophy. 

“I didn’t think you’d be packing so much heat...” His voice trailed off, reaching out to let his fingers wrap around Tails' sensitive shaft, giving it a few slow pumps. 

“S-Sonic...” the fox moaned out softly, his hands gripping into the bedsheets as his body shivered in pleasure. 

“You doing okay up there, buddy?” the hedgehog asked, swiveling his gaze upwards, seemingly enjoying the hot mess being made by the two-tailed fox. 

Tails nodded eagerly, lost in his world, giving the blue hedgehog the okay to move forward. 

Taking his hand off of Tails’ member, he positioned himself fully at Tails crotch and politely spreading Tails’ thick thighs apart for better room, Sonic raised himself into a kneeling position, raising him backside up and lowering his upper body for better movement.  
Now that he’s got a better view of that thick shaft between Tails’ legs, Sonic trailed his fingers along Tails’ inner thigh, teasing him. He looked up at Tails’ face to he has eyes are closed, trembling, letting out short, soft moans. 

Sonic turned his attention back onto Tails’ dick, his cheeks turning red as the thick shaft spurt a heavy dose of precum from the tip, almost hitting his face. The sight of it made his cock throb too. 

The hedgehog removed his hand from his inner thigh and instead cupped Tails’ balls in his bare hand, with him letting out a soft, shivery exhale. Sonic’s eyes grow half-lidded as he massaged his balls, feeling how plump, round, and heavy they are in the fit of his palm. The hedgehog bit his lip when he heard a hint of a moan escape from Tails’ mouth as he gently squeezed at the fox’s sac. 

“Sonic... please...” Tails moaned out, starting to grow more desperate from Sonic’s teasing. 

Sonic let out a soft chuckle as he relented. “Okay, okay. I’ll give you what you want.” 

Removing Tails’ balls from his hand, and instead wrapped it around his dick again to keep it steady for what’s about the come next. Sonic leaned forward, the tip of his nose rubbing at the end of the vulpine’s hooded shaft. He then opened his mouth and slowly licked his way up the shaft, from the base to the tip, pulling up a bead of precum from the tip. He loved the strained, muffled sounds Tails was making, loving the fact that he turned his friend into a mewling, needy mess. 

After a few more teasing licks, he opened his mouth wide, wrapping his lips around that thick endowment, his teeth gently grazing his member while tongue swirled around the sensitive head. 

Sonic has never taken a cock in the mouth, but this is no doubt the largest cock he had ever taken, from his friend no less. He had to open his jaw further than what was comfortable to accommodate the large piece of meat, while also keeping his gag reflex in check. Sure, it’s going to leave him with a sore feeling in his mouth but hey, it doesn’t hurt in trying. 

So, he started by simply, bobbing his head up and down slowly, slurping softly, the lewd sounds reverberating within the bedroom. 

Tails raised his head from the bed and couldn’t help but watch, peeking his eyes over his belly to watch the alluring sight of the attractive hedgehog suck him off. Tails felt his hips twitch a bit, bucking into Sonic's mouth, making him grunt as the thick shaft touched the back of his throat for a second. 

Sonic’s mouth pulled off of the fox’s cock with a wet pop, licking his lips before flicking his gaze up to him. “Heh... a little eager aren’t you, buddy?” 

“H-huh?” 

“When you thrust into my mouth, buddy. Wouldn’t want to let me choke now, would you? Not that I would mind that anyway...” Sonic muttered out that last part, before flashing Tails a charming smile. 

“N-no...”  
“Well then... hold on tight. I’m gonna go all the way...”  
Tails gasped as the hedgehog plunged his mouth around his cock once again, slurping  and gulping the thick shaft down to the base, putting a hand on his belly for support. His toes curled and uncurled, taking all of his willpower not to break out into loud, lewd moans. 

“Mmmmmmph....” Sonic moaned out; the sound muffled by his full mouth. 

He felt the vulpine’s belly tense a bit as continued to bob his head up and down the shaft, twisting his tongue around it every so often, slithering it in a mixture of his saliva and Tails’ precum. His left kept a steady grip around the base while as other hand slid up from the fox’s belly, up to his chest, getting a good feel of his body. 

Sonic continued to bob his head dutifully, working his mouth up and down, squeezing every so often with his hand as he jerked the base of his shaft. 

Tails' eyes threatened to roll up in his head, his friend hitting pleasure spots on his body he didn’t even fully realize. 

Suddenly, Sonic’s bobbing intensified, working faster over the fox’s shaft, pulling and working his lips around it, giving him a gentle but firm squeeze from the base, coaxing out moans from his two-tailed friend above. He loved the feeling of having something big in his mouth, the desperation he was putting Tails into. 

“Mmm-mmMMMMnnng...” Tails moaned out, his breath hitching and coming out in heavy pants, his nostrils flaring up. 

From feeling his shaft throb profusely in his mouth, spurting precum down his throat, it was clear that he was teetering on the edge, twitching bucks of his hips starting to grow shakier as his entire soft body quaked in pleasure. 

“Mmgh...!” Sonic moaned, feeling his friend’s shaft twitching inside his maw. He then removed his hand from the base only to swallow it completely down to the hilt. 

“A-aaahhhh! Soniiiiiiccc!!” As soon as Tails moaned out his name, Tails large suddenly clamped down on Sonic’s head, locking him in place, face deep into his crotch.  
Sonic let out a noise of surprise, placing his hands onto Tails’ body to pull away to get some breathing room. But Tails’ thighs were strong and kept his head securely to his crotch, so it’s pointless to try and escape his clutches. 

After a few more throbs, Tails back arched, his hips bucking into Sonic’s mouth, letting the tip of his dick touch the back of his throat. Underneath, Tails sizable balls clenched and fired out thick, powerful ropes of semen down his throat. Sonic was able to swallow the first few, but he was quickly overwhelmed by how fast it’s shooting into his mouth and hard it is to swallow due to the thickness of it. Sonic’s mind fell into bliss as he breathed through his nose, cum started from his mouth around Tails’ cock and drip onto his balls. 

After what it seems like forever, Tails’ orgasm finally ceased, the last few shots were nothing more than small drops of cum, his balls all drained out. Tails collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as the afterglow started to set in, his body shivering in ecstasy. 

Also, his thick thighs finally eased up around Sonic’s head and he was finally able to pull himself out of Tails’ crotch in a smooth fashion, swallowing the last bits of cum in down throat. Sonic also panted, licking out the bits of semen left on his lips before clearing his throat, his mouth feeling a little sore. 

Although the hedgehog’s cock was still left unattended and leaking precum like a faucet between his legs, he’s been holding this one out because... he has some plans with Tails soon. 

“So... did you like that?” Sonic sultry said. 

“I... that was... wow...” Tails wheezed out, his body still trembling from that intense orgasm. 

Sonic smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

The blue hedgehog crawled over next to Tails and laid down beside him, reaching out to slide his fingers along the white fluff adorning the fox’s cheeks. 

“Yeah...” he mumbled in agreement, turning on his side facing the hedgehog and leaned into his embrace, burying his face in his chest. Sonic leaned his head down, pressing a gentle kiss onto the fox’s forehead, making him snuggle closer to him, the hedgehog savoring the feeling of having his buddy close to him. 

After a few minutes of holding each other close, Tails shifted about in Sonic’s hold, making him look at Tails in confusion. 

“What’s wrong, Tails?” 

“U-um... nothing’s wrong. It’s just that...” Tails trailed off, his cheeks turning red as his eyes averted to the side. 

“Your kind of poking me in the stomach.” 

Sonic knows that he referring to his diamond-hard dick. Sonic rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Oh, that. Sorry about that. You pinning me to your crotch left me... pretty excited, y’know?” 

Chaos, it felt awkward saying that. He knows that he’s hard so what’s the point in saying that. Tails gave a silent nod as he stared at Sonic’s dick as if he’s contemplating something. 

“Well, do you... want me to do something about it?” Tails offered.  
“Ye--, wait... actually I have a better idea.”  
“Oh! Well, what is it?”  
Sonic hesitated for a moment, not sure how he should put this lightly. “Well, it’s just... I  want you to, uh... I want you to... sit on me?”  
Tails raised an eyebrow at his question, staring at the hedgehog in mild confusion? “Sit  on you? Why would you want me to sit on you?” 

Sonic’s green eyes averted down onto the bed. “Well... it’s just... since you’ve grown to be softer in the past few months, I’ve... I’ve been getting dreams of you pressing your weight against me. So um, I thought you sitting on my face would help with my little problem.” Sonic said, flicking his gaze down to Tails thighs now and then. 

Tails stared at the hedgehog silently for a moment before responding. “But wouldn’t I suffocate you if I put all my weight on you? Wouldn’t you be crushed?” 

Sonic dick a twitch at the thought the being suffocate by Tails’ bubble butt and feeling the crushing weight of Tails’ form on his chest. He’d want that more than anything else in the world. Sonic mentally shook those forming thoughts out of his head, and instead responded to Tails. 

“Tails, you’re not going to crush me. I can take on anything, remember? I’ll just tap your thigh if I need air. So, whaddaya say?” 

Tails was silent for a moment, before speaking up. “Hmm... okay. I’ll do it.” 

‘Yes!’ Sonic did a mental fist pump and his dick twitched in excitement. Oh, how he can’t wait to bury himself between those round cheeks of his. 

“So, uh... what do I do first?” Tails asked innocently, not sure how he should start this whole ‘face-sitting’ thing. 

Sonic gave a light chuckle “It’s simple. I’ll just lay myself down face up, while you straddle me facing away. Then lower your backside onto my face and I’ll take care of the rest from there.” 

Tails gave a silent nod in understanding, prompting Sonic to begin by assuming the position. Sonic straighten himself, laying down face up, his cock standing tall and proud, not before beckoning Tails to come on top of him. The fox came went over and stood over Sonic’s body, his thick thighs on either side of his torso. He then turned himself around and slowly lowered himself down into a squat position, looking over his shoulder in doing so. Sonic felt his dick throb from the view above him. 

The hedgehog’s mouth was practically watering at the sight of that thick, bubbly booty, along with his swaying sack and tails. It was such a tantalizing sight that took his breath away. The ass he’d jerk off to on some occasions, the ass that he had seen stuck out when Tails did yoga. And now, he was prepared for what’s about to come. 

“Like this, Sonic?” 

Sonic quickly nodded his agreement. “Yes! Just like that. Now, bring your hand behind you and spread your cheeks. Then lower yourself onto me and I’ll take care of rest from there.” 

Giving a nod back, Tails reached a hand behind him and spread a cheek apart, showing the hedgehog that wrinkled hole hidden within the deep crack. Sonic failed to hold back a moan in his throat as Tails crouched down, the titanic rear drawing closer to him. He let out a gasp as Tails kneeled on top of him, feeling the firm pressure of his weight on his chest. His arms outstretched, letting his hands drift along the large mounds as the fox began to settle himself down. Sonic blinked as he felt one of the fox’s hands on his lower body, pulling him under his balls. While Tails is a bit clumsy and slow with his movement, he was gentle, treating the hedgehog underneath him like a delicate piece. The heat emanated from the fox’s body combing with his own added to the intensity of what was finally happening. 

Sonic let out a muffled groan as he felt Tails’ weight settle on his body, those round, perky cheeks inches away from his face. With his frantic beating heart and the firm (not bothering) pressure on his chest, Sonic couldn’t have been anymore aroused at this predicament. The hedgehog let a little noise of excitement escape his mouth as his feet and legs began to curl and fidget. 

With his face close to his rear, he longingly stared at the round pucker between his pudgy cheeks. It looked tense, the only part of Tails that seemed to be more... apprehensive about this. Also, Sonic’s mind begun to fog up as an almost calming scent from the fox’s body radiated around his head. It was a type of odor mixed with the erotic, sweaty odor of the fox’s ass. 

“You doing okay back there? Should I let go?” Tails, his hand still keeping his butt cheek spread as he shifted slightly to get in a more comfortable position. But even through the small movements the fox makes, it put Sonic into a more promising position under the chubby rear resting on top of him. 

“I’m going great! And yes, you can let go.” Sonic said, failing to hide the excitement in his voice. 

Teasingly, the hedgehog blew, hot breath of air onto Tails’ hole, watching the puckered hole clench up. Letting out a soft gasp of having air blown against his tailhole, Tails let out a nervous chuckle and pressed his rump down, burying Sonic’s face between them as he leaned back and relaxed. 

Sonic let out a moan of delight as those two furry mounds slid over his face, wedging his muzzle perfectly between the crevice. Honestly, with the way Tails’ butt is pressed against his head, he felt... small. Also, he can feel Tails’ spent cock harden again is press against his own. Besides, their dick meeting, he felt his pucker press against his mouth and nose, which he can feel it loosen up a bit, relaxing. 

Meanwhile above him, Tails let out a quiet hum, shivering a bit from the foreign sensation of having Sonic’s cold nose press against his butthole. Not in a bad way, mind you, it’s just felt... strangely good. Tails slowly gyrated his hips back and forth, flexing his cheeks as he pushed Sonic’s face deeper into his bubbly booty, wanting more of that feeling. 

Sonic let out another moan, his chest starting to cut off his air supply, starting to sweat a bit from the heat of Tails’ booty pressed against his head. The hedgehog grabbed and squeezed onto Tails’ thick thighs, nosing forward and kissing the round hole as he drank in the hot musk from the center of the fox’s ass. He nodded his head up and down the crack of those two plump cheeks, keeping his fluffy tails raised from the activity. 

Tails, who felt Sonic's hands grip his thighs tightly, perked up and eased off on him a bit, thinking that he needed air. 

“Sonic, are you okay? Is this—”  
“Yes.” Sonic moaned out, barely able to speak. His fingers curled into the bed covers, as  he wanted more of the sense of Tails’ weight on him, feel that big, perky ass against his face again. “You can, ah, m-more...” 

“I’m going to crush you.” Tails said, lowering himself so that he was hovering above his face once again, his balls hanging down. 

“No, you won’t. It’s... it’s fine, just... one more time.”  
“Sonic...”  
As the hedgehog pulled air into his lungs, he shifted his head so he could look at Tails. 

While his face looked flushed, his brows were knitted into a frown, worry etched on his face. Sonic sighed. “I’ll tap out if I pass out, okay?” He managed to give Tails a sweet smile 

before laying his head back down onto the bed. “Please...”  
Tails didn’t reply, but Sonic felt him slowly ease back down onto his chest until his face  disappeared into those plump cheeks, his nose and mouth touching his pucker once again. It felt perfect, hot and heavy, just how he liked it. He didn’t struggle much and kept himself calm to live out the sensation for as long as he could. Little choked moans escaped from his lips, his light breaths tickling Tails’ pucker, feeling it clench and unclench on his lips. 

Sonic reached his arms up and wrapped them around Tails’ waist, hugging him closer so that his face would sink deeper into the deep crevice. Tails, feeling Sonic’s arms around his waist, compensates by slowly rolling hips again, giving the hedgehog what he oh so wanted, blushing all the while. 

After rubbing his nose and mouth onto that round hole a couple of times, Sonic stuck his tongue out, letting it touch around the edges of the fox’s anus. The flavor of Tails pucker hitting his tongue was intense but not foul nor overwhelming in the slightest. In fact, he quite liked it! But then again, this is what he dreamed it would be like under him so there’s that. 

With his cock throbbing from that erotic taste, he began to lap and suck on the tense pucker, letting out small, wet noises of satisfaction, letting it reach beyond the fluffy, swishing tails. 

“Ohh, Sonic. Mmnngh... that feels... good.” Tails moaned out softly, biting his lip as his body trembled slightly from Sonic’s tongue licking his butthole. Tails even flexed his cheeks around the hedgehog’s head, seemingly willing to feel more of Sonic’s rimming. 

With Tails moaning and wiliness to get eaten out, Sonic’s eagerness was doubled. He used the flat of his tongue to run it up and down against the tight entrance in front of him, letting it dip along the curve of the pucker. When the pucker relaxed and yawned open a bit, he probed forward, making Tails let out a sharp gasp. His insides felt warm and tight, hugging his tongue in a firm-like manner, making this all the more thrilling from him and encouraged him to explore deeper. 

Taking his tongue out of Tails' pucker for a moment, Sonic opened his mouth again, this time digging forward into the fox’s ass. He licked around the pucker in broad circles, running the tip of his tongue deep into the wrinkled surface until he let it in, sliding forward with a lewd, wet sound. All the while, Tails let out breathy moans, his dick now grown fully erect, body temperature rising and feeling light despite his weight smothering the hedgehog underneath him. 

Sonic rimming the loosening hole in a rhythmic pace, the pucker clenching and yawning open all the while. He finds himself enjoying rimming Tails butthole, basking in the experience of lazily swiping his tongue around the hole. Plus, with the fox’s weight pressed down on his chest and the sweltering heat of his fur, he strangely doesn’t need any fresh air. Instead, he’s completely intoxicated with the musky scent coming off from Tail’s butthole. 

The fox’s bubbly backside cushioning his face, it was easier on his jaw to continue licking the loosening tight entrance, growing more and more relaxed to each swab of the hedgehog’s tongue. 

Meanwhile, Tails was slowly losing himself by Sonic’s skillful tongue licking his sensitive butthole. Even though he’s blown his load, he doesn’t know how long he’ll last till he busts another one. Getting his head straight, he perked up and turned his attention down to Sonic’s dick, which was growing more and more eager to reach an orgasm. That brought up an idea and a mischievous grin to form on his face. 

While Sonic was busy giving the pucker affectionate licks, moaning under the weight of the fox’s ass, he out a surprised yelp when he felt something warm wrap around his dick in a delicate manner. 

Feeling Sonic’s muffled yelp ripple beneath his cheeks, Tails let out a soft, amused chuckle, as he teasingly stroked Sonic’s up and down, the precum oozing out from the slit lubing it up and made it more efficient to pump it. 

“Sorry, Sonic. I can’t have you do all the work and let me do nothing. Let me help out for once.” Tails teasingly said, bringing his thumb up to the tip and sensually rubbed around the slit, causing Sonic to buck his hips into his hand. 

‘Damnit, Tails!’ Sonic was starting to lose focus on what’s he doing as he feels Tails' hand teasingly massage his dick while he feels him swaying and gyrating his hips over his head, mashing his lips against the hot pucker, with it ‘kissing’ him back. He doesn’t know how long he’ll last till he bust, but he’s not going down without a fight. 

Tails grinned as he sees Sonic’s feet flexing and kicking, knowing that he’s being pushed to his limits. Feeling his cock throbbed profusely in his head, threatening to burst like a geyser, Tails leaned down and gave Sonic’s cock a gentle but firm kiss at the sensitive head, even giving a small lick in return. 

And that was enough to send Sonic over the edge. 

Letting out a loud moan, which was muffled due to his face being smothering under the two chubby mounds of cheeks resting on his face, Sonic bucked his hips, his cock shooting several ropes of cum. Tails' eyes widening a bit as he quickly leaned back a bit, not wanting Sonic’s semen to hit him in his eye. Seeing Sonic’s orgasm happen in front of him, he squeezed and pumped his jizzing dick up and down, coating out every last drop from the hedgehog’s balls, helping him ride out his orgasm. 

The haze of pleasure left him panting under the fox’s ass, his limbs twisting and hips bucking all the while. Eventually, it would soon reach an end. 

Sonic leaned back into the fix’s rump and gave the puckered hole one last smooch before his head fell back into the bed, his body trembling in ecstasy as the afterglow started to set in. 

Feeling Sonic collapse under him and feeling his grip onto him ease up, Tails stood himself up from Sonic’s form. Sonic saw the world came back to him, light and fresh air re- entering his body, making him feel... strangely cold. He stared up at the swaying balls and the spent pucker, the light making it glisten due to his salvia. 

Turning himself around, Tails laid himself down next to Sonic and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. 

“You doing okay, Sonic?” He said, pressing his cheek against his.  
Coming out of his somewhat dazed state, he couldn’t help but let a tried smile form on 

his lips as locked eyes with Tails. “Yeah, I’m good, buddy. That felt good, I didn’t think I would come that hard...” 

Leaning him, Sonic nuzzled his nose against Tails, giving him an Eskimo kiss. Sonic fingers to from the moved to gently grip and rub Tails head. “Chaos, you did so well, Tails...” 

Tails flushed, though he couldn’t help the smile that touched his lips. Tails looked up at Sonic, lifting his leg and gently entangle his leg against his. Looking at little sheepish, he reached down and ran his clean index fingers through the mess on their bellies his dried come from his first orgasm and Sonic’s fresh release. 

“Um... we made a bit of a mess...” Tails mumbled. 

Sonic just chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned back and carefully, withdrew himself from Tails' body. He looked down at his softening cock and ran his thumb over the leaking slit. 

“I see that...” Sonic rumbled out. 

Tails stared at him; his eyes widening a bit as a small shudder rock through his form. He can still somewhat feel the phantom feeling of Sonic’s tongue inside him. The heat, the wetness of it all... ah hell. He felt exhausted, slumping down against the sheets to stare up at the ceiling. 

“I’m exhausted.” He complained goof-naturedly. 

Sonic gave a soft ‘hmph.’ “I don’t blame you. You had sex for the first time and you had a ball-busting orgasm. You have to feel exhausted at some point.” Looking down, Sonic offered him a reassuring look. 

“Just relax for a moment. I’m gonna go grab some tissues to clean up with.” Giving Tails a soft pat on the head, the hedgehog stood up from the bed to grab some tissues. 

Tails nodded and slumped back onto the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Absentmindedly, he reached his hand down and ran it across his still sticky belly as his mind sluggishly recounted what he has just done. He’d never felt this amazing in his life. Sonic gave him something so... sinful that made him feel like he’s on cloud nine. It left him with an addicting thought. 

He wanted to have sex with Sonic again. And also... could they go all the way, possibly tonight? Maybe’s there’s a possibility it might happen. 

Feeling a bump against his shoulder, Tails tore his gaze from the ceiling and looked over to see Sonic hold out his hand, with fresh wads of tissue paper. 

“Thank you.” Tails said, gladly taking the tissue paper from the hedgehog’s hand. 

Sonic and Tails silently cleaned themselves up, wiping all the sticky cum off their furry bodies before throwing them in the trash. Once they’re all cleaned up, Sonic went back to the bed and laid himself down next to Tails. Even though it’s late afternoon, they’ve got a bit of time to relax before they can get started on dinner. 

“I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself, Tails,” Sonic murmured gently, carefully wrapping himself around Tails’ soft form, presses little kisses to his face every so often, making him giggle. 

Tails let a happy sound leave him, snuggling up into Teddy’s warm embrace, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and his twin tails around his waist as he tucked himself beneath his chin. He breathed in the other’s musk which was now a mixture of his usual scent, sweat, and of course, sex. Leaning up, Tails pressed his lips to Sonic’s lingering for a moment before pulling away. 

“Thank you for showing me that. Maybe... maybe we can do it again sometime.” 

Sonic hummed in agreement, brushing his fingers through his three locks of hair before holding the two-tailed fox tight to his body. “I would be more than happy to. But for now, let’s just relax for a little while okay?” 

Tails gave a silent nod, smiling at the hedgehog’s tender words, pressing one last kiss onto his lips. “I love you, Sonic.” 

The fox pressed his temple against Sonic’s shoulder, holding himself close to the blue blur for comfort. His eyes started to close, feeling the pull of exhaustion tug at the corners of his eyes as he listened to the soothing pulse of Sonic’s heartbeat beneath his ear. 

“I love you too, Tails. So very much.” Sonic murmured into the fox’s head, placing a sleepy kiss there. He snuggled the two-tailed fox firmly in a possessive yet loving embrace. With both Sonic and Tails softly sighing in unison, they both drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

After a comfortable two-hour sleep, it was right around early evening. Sonic and Tails got up from the soft bed, out of each other’s arms to put on some clothes from Sonic’s drawer. Sonic’s clothes were a little tight on Tails' body considering his lithe build, but they’re able to fit regardless. After they’re done changing, Sonic led Tails out of his room to get started on making dinner for the both of them. 

Over a few hours, Sonic and Tails spent their time together. They’ve teasing each other most of the time, played games together, and of course cuddling close to one another, murmuring sweet nothings into each other’s while giving out sweet kisses. Everything was going great for Sonic and Tails now that they’re in a relationship. Until... 

Later that night... 

It was around 10 pm and Sonic and Tails are both huddle up on the couch watching tv, the two-tailed resting his head against the blue blur’s chest, with Sonic giving an affectionate rub and a kiss or two on his temple. They’ve cleaned up the kitchen and locked up inside the house, so now they’re just chilling together. 

But, Sonic unwrapped his arm around Tails and let out a tired yawn, covering his mouth as sleepy tears form at the edges of his eyes. 

“Alright. I think it’s about time we head off to bed.” Sonic said, but Tails didn’t move and instead hugged Sonic closer to him, not wanting to let him go. 

“Noooo... just a little longer.” Tails whined out. 

Sonic chuckled at his childish demeanor. “C’mon, Tails. I gotta take a shower. I mean, I did my morning jog and we had sex. Are you not bothered by the smell?” 

Tails shook his head and instead nuzzle close to his neck, letting out a breathy sigh. “Not a bit. I find it kind of relaxing, to be honest.” 

Sonic raised an eyebrow at the two-tailed fox, a small smirk gracing his face. “Your kind of weird, you know that?” Sonic said teasingly. 

Tails looked up at Sonic, giving an ‘offended’ look. “Am not!”  
“Suuure... Anyways, come on. Let’s let the hay.”  
Sonic grabbed the TV remote from his side and turned off the TV. The blue hedgehog  then got up from the couch do you a big stretch, popping some bones in his joints. As Sonic turned away from Tails to head for the stairs, an arm reached out and grabbed Sonic's wrist, causing him to stop and looked at Tails in confusion. 

“What’s wrong Tails?” 

Tails averted his gaze down, his cheeks glowing red a bit. “Um... nothing’s wrong. It’s just that...” 

Sonic stared at his lover, patient waiting for him to finish his sentence. “Can I to talk you about something after we cleaned up?” 

Sonic raised an eyebrow at that question. “Why not talk about that here? We have a little bit of time left...” 

Tails shook his head. “I’d rather be comfortable to talk about it in your room rather than out here.” 

Sonic let out a soft sigh “Alright if you say so. Meet me in my room after you cleaned up. I don’t want a smelly fox boy in my bedsheets.” 

Sonic playfully ruffled his hair, making Tails giggle lightly. “Okay, okay. I’ll see you there.” 

With that, Sonic headed upstairs and into the bathroom to take a shower. Turning on the water, Sonic removed his clothes and stepped into the bathtub, and began cleaning out the dirt and grime in his fur with some body wash. As he was cleaning himself up, he began to think back to what Tails had said. 

What does he want to talk about? They’ve just started being in a relationship and now Tails want to talk about something? Is Tails insecure about how his friends would react to the 

news? Did he do something wrong to make him be this way or is it something else entirely? Sonic let out a tired sigh as he mentally shook those thoughts out of his head  
‘You’re overthinking on this. It’s probably going to be normal conservation. Nothing more, nothing less.’ 

Finishing up in cleaning his body, Sonic turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and began to dry himself off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Sonic went over to the sink to brush his teeth. After a few minutes of hard scrubbing, Sonic gargled and spit out his mouthwash into the sink, his teeth now shiny and minty fresh. 

Sonic turned the lights off and stepped out of the bathroom, humming a small tune as he headed to his room. Closing the door behind him, Sonic removed the towel from his waist and went over to his drawer to change into his bedroom attire. 

Now that he’s in more comfortable clothes, Sonic put his worn ones in the hamper and sat on his bed, deciding to play some music on his phone to pass the time while he waits for Tails. 

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Sonic’s ears flick when he hears the bathroom door room, assuming Tails had finished with his shower. Then, soft-padded footsteps approached his door, and a knock followed soon after. Turning off his phone, Sonic placed it down onto the nightstand beside his bed and called out to his two-tailed lover. 

“Come in!” 

The door turned opened, and the twin-tailed fox stepped inside and close to the door behind him. Because that Tails took a shower and dried himself off, his fur looked all soft and silky, giving Sonic an urge to run his fingers all over that fluffy fur. Other than that, Tails was wearing his simple bedroom attire, that being a white t-shirt with a silhouette Chao design, and pair of black briefs. Sonic felt his face heat up a bit from how Tails’ underwear outlines his bulge as well as hug his voluptuous hips. But he shook those thoughts out of his head, and instead beckon Tails to come sit next to him on the bed. 

Patting the bed beside him, Tails quietly made his way over to the bed, sitting next to Sonic, his eyes glued to his hands in his lap. 

“So, what’s going on with you? What do you want to talk to me about something? Did I do something I wasn’t supposed to?” 

Tails looked up at him and quickly shook his head in response. “No! You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just... I have been thinking back to when we first, y’know... been intimate together, right?” 

Sonic blinked. “Well, yeah. I wanted to make sure that you’re comfortable in doing some intimate stuff with me. And since you were exhausted, I didn’t want to force myself upon you. So, why are you bringing it up now?” 

Tails fidgeted a little bit. “Um... well, uh. I want... to continue where we last left off.” Sonic eyes widen a bit as he stared at the fox in mild shock. “You mean...”  
Tails took a deep breath, his cheeks blazing red before looking the hedgehog dead in the  eye, his blue eyes boring into his green eyes. “Yes... I... I want you to... make love to me.” Wow, okay. Sonic didn’t expect Tails to drop another (kind of not really) bombshell on  him. Honestly, he doesn’t know how to respond to this. I mean, how would you respond when someone wants to go all the way with you? And also, Sonic... was kind of hoping this would happen. 

Sonic did say multiple times that he wants to make love to Tails. But he held himself back because he didn’t want to make Tails comfortable and also, he was exhausted from blowing his entire load off of eating Tails’ ass. He cares for him and it would hurt him greatly if he harms his two-tailed lover. 

“Oh, um... are you sure you’re willing to do you this? I don’t want to something that I shouldn’t.” 

Tails reached out and placed a hand onto his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Yes... I’m sure. After all, we’re boyfriends, aren’t we?” Sonic gave a small nod. 

“Then... I put my full trust in you.” Tails confidently said, though his voice had a hint of nervousness. 

Sonic took in a deep breath and tried the quell his burning cheeks. “Okay. Um, sit tight. I’m going to go get something in my drawer.” 

Tails stared at the blue hedgehog in confusion, tilting his head a bit. “Why do you need to get something in your drawer?” 

Sonic gave him an awkward glance, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Well... it’s more so something to make what we're about to do a bit easier.”  
“Oh, okay.” 

Sonic went over to his drawer and opened it, reaching his hand inside to pull out the small item hidden inside. The item that Sonic was holding is a small bottle of personal lubricant, strawberry flavored. Why does he have a bottle of lubricant hidden away in his room? Well, it’s... complicated to say the least. That’s a story for another day. 

Popping open the bottle cap, the hedgehog went back over to the bed. “Alright, I’ve gotta prep you.” 

Tails raised an eyebrow. “Prep me.” 

“Yeah, I gotta make sure you’re nice and ready so we can... make love. So um... can you take off your underwear?” 

Tails nodded as he stood on his knees to take off his tight underwear from his waist. Sonic gulped down a bit of his salvia and he felt his cock throb in his shorts when he sees cock and ball flop about as well as his naked hips and thighs again. Tails tossed the briefs to the side and kneeled to face Sonic. 

“Done. So... what do I do next?” 

“U-uh, just lay yourself face down onto the bed and raise your lower body in the air. Do that and I’ll take over from there.” 

Tails gave a silent nod, moving over to the front of the bed, and laid himself down, his chin resting on his arms and hips raised in the air, presenting himself. Face red, Sonic moved up on the bed, positioning himself so that he’s directly behind the two-tailed fox. Sonic dick throbbed in his shorts again as Tails’ voluptuous backside is presented to him. His twin namesakes idly swishing back and forth and his plump, round backside looking perky now it’s stuck out. 

“O-okay, Tails. I’m going to start opening you up.” Holding his hand up, Sonic held up his index and middle finger, crooking them in a come-hither motion. 

“Which means that I’m going to finger you to get you stretched. It takes a little while and a bit of endurance especially for someone like you. So, stay relaxed for me, okay buddy?” 

Tails looked over his shoulder and gave a nervous nod. Sonic poured a bit of the strawberry lubricant onto his hand, rubbing them both together so that his hands are nice and slick. Then, the blue hedgehog reached his hand out, placing his cold lubricated hand onto Tails' bubbly cheek, spreading it to reveal his pink pucker. Sonic used his other hand to trace his fingers around the edges of Tails’ butthole, making the two-tailed fox tense up. 

“Cold!” Tails exclaimed, his body shivering from Sonic’s cold finger touching his butthole. 

Sonic let a light chuckle. “Relax... Let me take care of you.” Sonic soothingly said. 

After a couple of seconds, Tails’ body relaxed, giving Sonic the ‘okay’ to continue what he was doing. He continued to rub his lubricated finger around the fox’s pucker, feeling it clench up before relaxing. After rubbing the pucker in a few more circles, Sonic put his finger right on the center of Tails’ hole and slowly push his finger inside, lightly prodding Tails’ inner walls. He made sure he was extra careful not to bring Tails any discomfort and also try not to scratch him in the process. 

Tails felt himself grimace at the pressure he’s feeling inside him. He felt the wet slide of Sonic’s finger breaching him, lightly pushing inside him. He could feel his muscles trying to reject the foreign sensation, his walls clamping down against his finger to try and push it back out. He groaned a little, squirming a bit against his hand as tried to pull away from him, subconsciously. “Um, Sonic? I don’t know if I—” 

“Shhh...” Sonic softly said, soothingly. Looking up, he offered a reassuring smile as he, oh so gently, thrusting his finger up into his hole in slow, even pushes. “It okay, buddy. You’re doing good, I promise.” 

“It... it hurts a bit.” Tails whimpered out. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Sonic said, leveling him with a concerned look, his finger stilling inside him. 

For a moment, a part mind of his would say yes to the idea of stopping his ministrations and give in. But... another part of him doesn’t want to give up. Sonic knows what he’s doing considering that he’s never done this before. 

“N-no. Don’t stop.” Tails gritted out. Looking back at the blue hedgehog, he frowned a little bit. “I-is it supposed to feel this weird?” 

“Well, yes Tails. It’s normal for it to feel weird.” Sonic said confidently. “And also, I was a little worried thinking this would be painful for you.” 

The two-tailed fox let out a sigh and settled his head back against the pillow, feeling a little better Sonic said that. He opened his legs a little and pushed his rear out a little bit, taking a few deep breaths to push away his anxiety. Also, to his surprise, he can feel his walls loosen up just a little around Sonic‘s fingers, the pressure not as painful but more prominent. 

“A-alright then. Keep going.” 

Sonic let out a light hum in acknowledgment. With permission granted, he turned his attention back to his task, slowly pushing and thrusting his finger in and out of Tails’ hole. Tails let a whimper in delight as felt the hedgehog finger delicately rub around his sensitive inner walls, breaching his tightness around his finger. 

“Nnnnggh... okay. I think it’s star... starting to feel good now.” Tails moaned out, pushing his back a bit against Sonic’s finger for more inside him. 

He could feel Sonic chuckling behind him, feel his finger continued to twist and prod inside him. Tails start to grow half-lidded, felt like getting drunk on it. His quiet whimpers turned into soft moans as continued to lightly push his hips back against Sonic’s hand. 

Minutes passed by, almost seeming like hours. With how long Sonic was able to keep this up, the more Tails realize he was completely addicted to this. The pressure, the wetness, the heat, all combined into something so warm and smooth inside him, it made Tails’ mind go blank. He felt his body going numb, pleasure sending ripples of electric shock through his limbs. His toes curled and his thick thighs trembled. Choked moans and little whimpers escaped from his mouth and echoed inside the bedroom. 

Tails so caught up in the feeling, he barely felt Sonic shift behind him. Feeling a cold, wet hand on his namesakes, Tails came back to himself. He blinked his eyes open, his vision a little fuzzy around the edges. He turned his head around to see Sonic giving him a loving look, feeling his furry cheeks flushing red. 

“W-what?” Tails asked, his voice breathy with a hint of lust added. 

Sonic just chuckled and affectionally played with his fluffy namesakes, running his hands through the soft fur. “You’re doing great, Tails.” 

“You think so?” Tails asked, hopeful and feeling elated by his praise. 

Mhmm, you are.” Sonic nodded slowly. “How many fingers do you think I’ve got inside you?” 

Tails frowned at the question, feeling puzzled. Although he could feel the faint and constant pressure coming from his backside, but oh does it feel wonderful now that his hole is stretched around Sonic’s finger. But honesty, he couldn’t tell just by feeling it. 

“Uh, I don’t know. How many?” 

Sonic beamed at him, nuzzling his nose against his soft n’ fluffy before responding to him. “While you were zoned out by my probing, I’ve managed to put three fingers inside you.” 

Tails gasped as he started up at him, uttered out a confused noise before twisting his upper body so he can get a better look. Raising his torso and bending it to look down, he found that to his total surprise, Sonic was right. Three lubed up fingers were folded together and embedded inside his hole, up to the third knuckle of Sonic’s hand. He gasped, looking up at the blue hedgehog in awe. “That... I...” 

“Yep. That’s right.” Sonic rumbled satisfyingly. “Your little hole is all opened right up for me. I think you’re going to be a natural at this.” 

Tails could feel himself blushing at Sonic’s praise before breaking out a grin, beaming up at the blue hedgehog. Because of that, he flexed his inner walls around Sonic’s fingers just a little bit. He jolted at the sudden spike of pleasure coming inside his anus as he uttered a short little groan as collapsed his body onto the bed. 

“Ohh. It’s...mmh... it’s good.” He panted, looking up, and offered a small smile to the blue hedgehog, his cheeks still bright red. 

He felt a burning desire ignited inside his stomach, throughout his body. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Sonic inside him, right now. Not just his fingers, he wanted to keep going and feel his entire length inside him. If his fingers felt this good brushing against his prostate, then so should his dick. 

“Please, Sonic. Please keep going. I... I want more.” 

Staring at the fox for a moment, Sonic gave a silent nod in return. “Okay.” The hedgehog murmured out. 

Scooting back a bit, Sonic withdrew his fingers from his hole, leaving Tails feeling stretched and gaped, giving him a sudden feeling of wanting to be stretched. 

“Okay, buddy. Same rules, we can stop at any time you tell me. Don’t hesitate at all, because there’s no going back after this. Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Tails nodded quickly, looking back at Sonic, giving a shy smile at him. “Yes, I’m sure. I just... should I get on my back?” 

“No problem.” Sonic hummed. “That is unless you don’t want to be your front?” 

Tails shook his head. “No. I... want to see your face. If, um... if that’s okay?” Tails murmured out. 

Sonic just sighed softly and smiled, humming agreeingly. With that, he helped turned Tails around so that he’s lying on his back, his head resting against the pillows. Plucking up the bottle of lubricant left on the bed, he squirted out some of the clear, pink substance on his palm, using one hand to take off his shorts and underwear, freeing his erected cock out. The hedgehog shivered a bit as he brought his cold, lubricated hand on his dick, pulling back his foreskin and slicking his hand over his cock a few strokes, covering his entire length from the tip down to the base of the strawberry lubricant. 

Tails watched on, licking his lips in delight as watched Sonic stroke and fondle himself. Tails relaxed against the bedding, his stomach making somersaults of both excitement and anxiety. This is it, he’s going to do this. 

“Hey uh... Sonic?” He said, watching as the hedgehog’s hand withdrew from his cock as he stared at the two-tailed fox, bringing his full attention onto him. 

Tails felt his throat dry up as he stared into those emerald green eyes. Sonic looked positively beautiful, his shining blue fur a=from head to toe, his strong lithe build, and the charming smile plastered onto his face. Tails felt his dick throb in delight as his eyes drifted down to his cock, standing proudly from his hips, slicked in plenty of lubricant, ready to take Tails. 

After struggling to speak for a moment, Tails cleared his throat and offered him a weak smile. “Just go slow...” 

“Of course. I don’t want to hurt you after all.” Sonic murmured, scooted up the bed to kneel between Tails’ thighs. 

With his free hand, he lifted the fox’s large legs one at a time, his fingers easily overlapping around his calves, resting Tails’ legs on his shoulders. Looking down, Sonic align himself so that his dick would position itself right in the center of Tails' butthole. 

“Alright, buddy.” The hedgehog looked down and gave Tails a confident, comforting, look. “Here we go...” 

Tails just moaned breathily, laying back against the pillow as he watched Sonic situated himself between his legs. He flexed his ankles a little on his shoulders, feeling his flexibility. He could also almost feel his thighs against his soft stomach. Tails held his breath, watching and waiting as the hedgehog slowly rocked forward. 

Tails inhaled sharply, feeling the blunt tip of his cock push against his entrance. This... is felt completely different. While Sonic’s fingers were smooth and tapered, the tip of his cock was blunt, round, and wider. He looked up at Sonic, watching the utmost concentration on the hedgehog’s face as he slowly rolled his hips forward, pushing and thrusting against his hole. 

The pressure at his entrance grew more and more with push, making Tails grit his teeth against it. His eyes squeezed shut, his fingers into the bedsheets as he tried to hold himself together. 

“Ah!” Tails shouted. 

Suddenly, in one good thrust, Sonic had successfully breached his hole. It felt like a pop, as the edge of Sonic’s cock pushed past the ring of muscle. While it isn’t in any way a sharp pain, it was not as comfortable as his fingers. Tails felt his inner walls start to spasm with anxiety, trying to reject the head of Sonic’s prick inside him. 

“Tch... Son-... ah... ow!” He gasped out, biting his lower lip. 

“I should’ve known this would be too soon,” Sonic grunted more to himself than to the fox under him. 

Tails tore open his eyes to see the worried look on Sonic’s face above him. His hips stilled, leaving just the tip of his cock inside him as he studied his reaction. After a moment, Sonic relaxed a little, reaching his hand to gently brush his fingers over Tails' cheek, rubbing it in soothing circles. 

“You’re clenching. Please, relax for me, okay buddy? Breathe...” 

Moving forward, the hedgehog leaned down and brought Tails into a soothing kiss. Their lips danced and tugged, easily distracting Tails from the pressure inside him. Sonic hummed, his voice deep, soft, and comforting, tugging on Tails’ lower lip with his teeth before he pulled back to look at him. 

“You’ve got this. You’re just tense, is all. So please... relax and I promise it’ll get better from there.” 

Tails nodded, letting out a small mewl. He inhaled slowly, trying to get his body to go lax beneath the blue hedgehog. Like before, he could feel his walls ever so slowly, loosening up around him, allowing Teddy to move inside him. Tails inhaled again, whining through his closed mouth before opening his eyes to look up at his lover, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. 

“Yeah, that’s it Tails. You’re doing great. You can do this.” Sonic reassuringly said, praising him. 

With small tentative little ruts, Sonic slowly began to thrust into him, pushing in even past his anal cannel. With each thrust, he delved himself a little deeper inside Tails, feeling at ease by the relaxation of the fox’s muscles around him. “I’m about halfway in.” 

Tails just made a little mewling sound in his chest, breathing heavily. He let his grip go on the bedsheets and instead reached up to tighten his fingers into the back of Sonic’s head. He tugged on the soft but spiky blue quills firmly, anchoring himself to Sonic as he lay perfectly beneath him. 

The deeper Sonic’s cock entered him, the more it began to feel good, until the heat inside him was all-consuming, like molten hot lava coursing through his veins and spreading all over. 

Sonic’s hips gave one last deep roll, and Tails cried out. He tugged on Sonic’s quills, pulling him closer before he felt his lover’s hips pushing flush into his cheeks. Panting heavily, Tails looked at Sonic, his mouth slack and his eyes wide. Sonic’s hipbones were pushing up into his ass, his sizable balls brushing against his tailbone. 

“Fucking hell...” Sonic cursed out, looking down between them to see their hips joined together before giving Tails an accomplished look. “You did it. I’m all the way in.” 

Tails also cast his gaze down between them, seeing Sonic’s hips connect to his larger ones so intimately. He whimpered, looking up at his partner who loomed over him all warm and comforting. Tentatively, he shifted his legs, moving them from Sonic’s shoulders, down to his waist, wrapped them around his torso to hold on. With the new angle of his legs, his inner walls clamped around Sonic’s dick in a more comfortable position. 

“Oh... oh Chaos, please...” Tails cried out, letting go of Sonic’s head, and instead wrapped an arm around his shoulders. With little resistance, he pulled Sonic down so that their chests were touching, as he wrapped this other arm around his back to hold him close. 

“Move... please move, Sonic...” 

Sonic didn’t anything, but he silently nods his head in response. Pressing one hand into the mattress, he leveraged himself up to get a good proper angle, slowly withdrawing himself from Tails’ hole. With little short ruts, he thrust in shallow and slow, getting Tails used to the feeling of being claimed. After a few moments, he tucked his hips under and rocked up as thrust back into him, slow and firm. 

Tails keened as Sonic rolled back into his body, as he felt the head of his cock brush against his g-spot, sending sparks throughout every part of his body. His fingers dug into Sonic’s shoulder, tossing his head back into the pillow with a cry. 

“Oh, Chaos!” Tails moaned out loudly. 

He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he tightened his thick legs around Teddy’s waist to draw him closer. He rocked his hips back against his lover’s toned thighs until he could feel his length continue to press deeper into him. 

“A-ah! Sonic... that feels... s-so good...! Tails panted out, his words all ragged and wet. 

Sonic made a deep, satisfying rumble deep in his chest as he stared at Tails’ face. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” 

“Please...” Tails almost sobbed in pleasure. “Keep going.” 

Tails managed to capture his lover’s gaze on him and found himself enraptured by the dark, hungry gaze in his green eyes. 

“Will do, buddy.” He said, leaning down to give Tails a hungry kiss. 

With a demanding caress, their lips brushed again, sending small shocks of pleasure through Tails’ soft figure as he lay beneath his lover, being rocked by his constant, strong thrusts. 

Tails whined desperately into the kiss, tightened his legs around Sonic’s waist to bring himself closer. Doing so, he felt the slick of friction between them as Sonic backed his hips, only to push them back onto his body. By now, the painful pressure he felt in his anus was gone, leaving only pleasure and craving a desperate need for Sonic’s cock. He moaned into the back of his throat, his fingernails digging into his lover’s shoulder as he held on tightly. 

“Sonic! Ah... move... move faster.” Tails panted. He felt lightheaded with ecstasy, and it was a struggle to hold his head up into Sonic’s kiss. 

Seeing the look of discomfort on Tails’ face, Sonic pulled his lips away from Tails, the fox giving him a confused as to why he pulled away. Sonic gripped his shoulders, and firmly pushed him down on the bed, laying the two-tailed fox flat on his bed. He then hiked Tails’ hips up, curling him to lay more on his upper back and that his legs would wrap around his chest. 

Once he’s gotten him in a more comfortable position, Sonic scooted forward to cast a shadow over Tails’ body. The hedgehog pressed his elbows down onto the bed and brushed his fingers into the golden yellow strands of Tails’ hair as smiled down at him, loving and lustful at the same time. Leaning down, the hedgehog pulled Tails back into a kiss, the pillow used as a support for Tails’ neck as thrust back into him. He started to pick up the pace, quickly moving in and out inside Tails’ inner walls as he nipped at his kiss-swollen lips. 

“That’s it, baby. Just stay relaxed under me. I’m going to take good care of you, don’t worry.” Sonic murmured, praising Tails. 

Tails whimpered into his kisses and his fingertips tightened even further on Sonic’s shoulder blades, holding him closer as he rocked back and forth on his length. By now, his whole body has gone to complete pudding by Sonic’s touch, making him more acceptable to the hedgehog’s powerful thrusts. His soft pecs and chubby belly bounced up and down to each thrust and his large buttocks ripple through each smack of Sonic’s hips. 

Tails squeezed his eyes shut; his body starts to feel overwhelmed by the sensation flowing inside him. He felt something build up in his core, which made his thighs flex as his erected cock throb with an impending release, rocking his hips back and forth against Sonic’s cock in frantic little rolls. 

“Mnngh... Sonic! I’m... I’m about to...” Tails gasped out, looking like he’s about to sob again. 

“It’s okay, don’t fight it Tails. If you want to come, then do so. It won’t mean you did anything wrong. In fact...” Sonic rumbled out, pausing his thrusts for a moment. “...I’m just about there myself. So, if I can make you come from this alone...” He then made a forceful thrust of hips to highlight his words, making Tails cry out. “...I’ll be very glad.” 

Tails nodded franticly, twisting his head to press his cheeks into the pillow and also arching his back a bit, pushing his hips more against Sonic’s cock. Softly chuckling at Tails' needy demeanor, the hedgehog kindly gave him what he wanted by slamming his prick into his prostate once again. 

Tails almost screamed when Sonic suddenly started to slam into him harder than ever. His grip began to falter from Sonic’s figure as his lover began to assault his prostate with each push. He felt his body tense up around Sonic, his walls clamping down with each might thrust. Panting ragged breaths into Sonic’s ear, he wraps his arms weakly around the back of his neck to ride out this intense pleasure. 

“Fu-... S-Sonic! I’m... I’m...!” 

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence. As he clenched up around Sonic’s cock, his eye’s widened when the hedgehog reached down and grabbed his thick length into his hand to stroke him. And that was enough to send him over the edge. Tails lost all of his senses as he bucked wildly beneath Sonic’s body, his hand stroking up and down on his length. 

“That’s it, buddy.” Sonic gritted out encouragingly.  
He stocked the fox’s length and rocked his hips, drilling Tails’ back down into the sheets. 

He leaned in the press biting kisses up Tails’ throat, before wrapping his lips around his ear and nipped sharply. 

“Come for me, Tails...” He rumbled out, his voice leaving no room for argument. 

With a strangled shout, Tails seized up beneath his lover’s body, his thick legs having a vice grip around Sonic’s waist. With his balls tensing up and his body trembling in overstimulation, Tails’ throbbed powerfully and came, HARD, the white sticky fluid shooting out from the slit to paint across Sonic’s belly and chest, as well as spattering some on his own body. 

He cried and cried, his back arching and his toes curling in pleasure until he was bowed back against the bed, contorted into euphoric bliss. 

“Fuck...” Sonic moaned out between heavy breaths. “I’m gonna come.” 

Sonic’s thrusts quickly grow frantic, fucking him deep. Tails could hardly breathe and he didn’t want to, his face is pressed into his lover’s neck, and wrapped himself in Sonic’s smell. All Tails could do was hold on as Sonic took him. 

Then it happened. 

With one final thrust, Sonic pushed hard, letting out a deep, guttural groan, his eyes clenched shut. 

With Tails' mouth covered by Sonic, he felt his cock throb thickly inside him before shooting rope after rope of his cum inside his hole, filling him. Sonic kissed him through it all, breathing heavily as his orgasm plowed through him, dragging his nose and mouth along Tails’ neck as if he was drunk. As the hedgehog emptied his balls inside the two-tailed, some it was leaking out of the plugged hole, dripping cum down into the bedsheets. Finally, after it seems like forever, Sonic's orgasm ceased, giving him a chance to pull out. As soon as Sonic’s cock pulled out from Tails’ hole, hot and sticky semen began gushing out of Tails’ used pucker. 

The hedgehog sprawled himself over Tails as they both lay together, breathing hard and sweating, their muscles twitching and their hips occasionally making small, involuntary thrusting motions. 

After what it seems like seven minutes of them laying with each other, collecting themselves from that intense orgasm, Sonic paused himself up and gently stroked his hand against Tails’ cheek. 

“Back with me, sweetheart?” Sonic said, his voice all kind but teasing.  
Tails opened his eyes and tiredly stared up at his lover, a small smile gracing his lips. “Yeah. Just... just give me a minute okay?”  
“Whatever you need, bud.” Sonic said.  
Tails let out a few deep breaths to calm himself from that... intense sex they just had. 

Eventually, Tails found his voice again as he brings himself close to Sonic’s body.  
“Mmm... that was amazing.” Tails softly said, nuzzling himself into the heat of Sonic’s 

body, not caring about the sweat and cum sticking to their fur. He was still a little dazed, his eyes all glossy as he blinks at Sonic. 

“I love you... so much.” 

Sonic gave a tender smile to the two-tailed fox. “Love you too, Tails.” The blue hedgehog tenderly brushed Tails' forehead before leaning down into a soft kiss. 

A hand slowly glides over to his cheek, his thumb rubbing it in small, soothing circles. The sensation of the kiss was relaxing, and it doesn’t take long for Tails’ to drift off into Sonic’s warm embrace. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart.” Sonic hummed, pulling himself away from the fox’s hold onto him, making him quietly whine in protest. 

Dropping a quick kiss on Tails’ forehead, he carefully untangled himself from the fox’s tried clinging, getting up from the bed to get his box of tissues left on the dresser. He quickly grabbed a couple of tissue paper when he hears Tails whine out his name. 

With a considerable number of tissues in his hands, Sonic went back to the bed and cleaned off all the sticky cum from him and Tails’ body, throwing them into the trash afterward. 

“Let’s get you comfortable, sweetheart.” 

Tails is quick to snuggle close, pressing small kisses to whatever place he can find. Sonic chuckles lowly as Tails lips skate over his forehead, but his hums turn more thoughtful as Tails shifts to gently trace his fingers around his cheek before pressing his onto there. 

“Alright, come on, enough kisses. I’ll gladly take more of them tomorrow. Also, I want to make breakfast for the two of us tomorrow morning. If that’s alight with you...” 

Tails nods, pressing another gentle kiss to the hedgehog’s jaw before cuddling up under his chin as best as he could, wrapping his thick legs around his. With a content sigh, Sonic reaches down to gently pull the sheets up to cover themselves up with. Tails was quick to doze off, which Sonic following soon after, their forms shifting a bit under the covers. 

And so, two of them slept in each other’s arms, smiling in their sleep as their dreams grew to be sweeter now that they’re lovers. 


End file.
